Metal, Tela y Cristal: La verdadera maldición
by BabyPhans
Summary: ¿Amaneceré mañana o seré ya un objeto? Acérquense a conocer el triste destino de los afectados por el hechizo que normalmente son ignorados: los enseres encantados.
1. Prólogo

_Érase una vez en una tierra lejana, un joven y guapo príncipe de ojos azules vivía en un hermoso castillo, con cientos de sirvientes que dedicaban su vida a servirle. A causa de ello, el príncipe era malcriado, egoísta, poco amable._

_Una noche de frío invierno, una vieja mendiga llegó al castillo y le ofreció una sola rosa a cambio de refugio contra el cruel frío. Repugnado por su aspecto andrajoso, el príncipe se burló del obsequio y echó a la anciana a la calle. Ella le advirtió que no se dejara engañar por las apariencias, porque la belleza estaba en el interior._

_Cuando la volvió a rechazar, la fealdad de la anciana desapareció y reveló a una hermosa hechicera. El príncipe intentó disculparse, pero ya era tarde, porque ella había visto que en su corazón no había amor._

_Como castigo, lo convirtió en una espantosa bestia y encantó el castillo con un poderoso hechizo y a todos los que moraban ahí, condenándolos a perder cada vez mas de aquella humanidad que no pudieron enseñarle a su orgulloso amo._

_La rosa que ella le había ofrecido era en realidad una rosa encantada que duraría hasta los veintiún años del príncipe. Si llegaba amar a una doncella y ella lo amaba también antes de que cayera el último pétalo, se rompería el hechizo. Si no, quedaría encantado y sería una bestia por toda la eternidad._

_Al pasar los años, avergonzado de su monstruoso aspecto la Bestia se escondió dentro de su castillo siendo un espejo mágico su único contacto con el mundo, por eso al ver que en aquellas circunstancias su amo no tendría ni una oportunidad para librarse de aquella maldición, la servidumbre entera cayó en la desesperación y perdió toda esperanza._

_Todos terminarían siendo un montón de objetos, sumándose a la frialdad de aquella construcción y del corazón del Príncipe. Porque, ¿quién podría algún día amar… al bestia de su amo?_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Bienvenidos!**

Este es el nuevo proyecto de las Babyphans, en el que invadimos la categoría Beauty and the Beast.

La inspiración la teníamos, y nos llegó por mas de un par de ojos y algunas sonrisas, pero con una historia tan cerrada, encontrar originalidad para una fanfiction resultó una ardua tarea, pero la encontramos.

Tras pensarlo mucho, nos dimos cuenta de que el famosísimo hechizo que le cayó a un malcriado príncipe, precisamente al malcriado príncipe fue a quien menos le afectó. Le hirió el orgullo porque lo mas importante para él era la belleza exterior, pero vamos! Comparado con sus sirvientes, que se volvieron de metal, porcelana, madera, vidrio, tela; y perdieron manos, piernas, movimiento… entrañas… al príncipe le fue requetebién!

En el próximo capítulo conocerán a los personajes de esta mágica historia.


	2. Capítulo 1

**_.:.:.Capítulo 1.:.:._**

En una tierra lejana había un castillo, y en el castillo había un salerito.

Que desde el principio de nuestra historia era un salerito, pero no siempre lo había sido.

¿Y como es que un salero no siempre fue un salero? Pues la morada de éste era un castillo encantado, sobre el que un día cayó un terrible hechizo y la convirtió en un salerito.

Han leído ustedes bien: nuestro pequeño salero es una chica. Bueno, lo que queda de una chica, porque con cada día que pasa ella y sus compañeros de la servidumbre del castillo se vuelven un poquito más objetos y un poquito menos humanos.

_Un poquito_ es un término muy flexible, en realidad, y el transcurso del hechizo lo era también, verán: aunque todos se están convirtiendo en objetos, cada quien lo hace a su ritmo, nadie está muy seguro de la razón, pero tengan por seguro de que están tratando de averiguarlo poniendo especial atención en aquellos que se han conservado casi humanos.

Así, nuestros enseres encantados estaban cada vez más resignados de su destino, durante mucho tiempo estuvieron aletargados en armarios, alacenas, cajones o donde cupieran, ya que su amo siempre estaba recluído en sus habitaciones personales: el ala Oeste y los tenía en total abandono. Solo los más fieles (o los indispensables) al príncipe se mantenían a su lado, y fueron ellos los que un día despertaron a todo el mundo.

Nuestro salerito apenas y entendía lo que escuchaba como un desordenado murmullo al despertar, y cuando al fin lo comprendió, se hubiera levantado de un salto de la impresión de no ser que sabía que no era seguro que un salero de vidrio diera de brincos por ahí.

-¡Una chica! ¡Hay una chica en el Castillo!- exclamaban todos con emoción -¡Rápido! ¡Debemos atenderla! ¡Debemos cocinarle! ¡Debemos darle una gran bienvenida!

Se escuchaba el tintineo de la vajilla, el golpeteo de los pasos de los objetos pesados y el metal resonando de ollas y sartenes mientras se preparaba una exquisita y grandiosa cena y otros arreglaban el gran salón.

Se corría, hablaba, subía, reía, bajaba, entraba, preparaba, salía, limpiaba por todo el castillo con gran entusiasmo y esperanza. ¡Una huésped! ¡Una doncella que se quedaría! ¡Una joven que rompería el hechizo! Los objetos encontraban también la alegría de trabajar de nuevo con todos sus compañeros, de aquellos seres queridos con quienes compartían vivienda e historia.

Excepto el salero.

El salerito asentía y obedecía, nada más. No tenía a nadie con quien hablar ni reír, simplemente obedecía. Y le daba igual si la invitada rompiera el hechizo o no, siempre la habían tratado como un objeto. ¿Qué diferencia habría al convertirse en uno? Solo sabía que mientras la orden del príncipe fuera servir a su huésped, tenía que hacerlo.

El barullo estaba en su punto máximo cuando fue dada una nueva orden: estaba prohibido darle algo de comer a la invitada, a menos que estuviera acompañada por el amo. La alegría se apagó tan estrepitosamente como se encendió, confundidos y tristes todos los sirvientes dejaron todo lo que estaban haciendo, y como simples sombras sin vida regresaron a sus lugares.

Imagínense la sorpresa del salerito, que cuando apenas estaba consiguiendo conciliar el sueño, la cocina estalló de nuevo en entusiasmo.

Si bien Din-dón era el mayordomo, el absoluto jefe en la cocina era Lumiere, y era a él a quien debían obedecerle. La invitada había bajado y estaba hambrienta, y la cocina tenía posesión de la comida, así que la cocina decidía que hacer con ella, ¿a quién le importaba lo que dijera ese reloj gruñón?

"La comida no se desperdiciará" pensó el salerito mientras se estiraba un poco (lo poco que podía estirarse ya) y se esforzaba en despertar totalmente para unirse al ajetreo.

Al acercarse al comedor, se dio cuenta de que Lumiere daba indicaciones a un ritmo vertiginoso. Tenían que darle la bienvenida a la invitada con una gran cena y entretenerla lo mejor que pudieran para que se sintiera en casa, segura de que cada uno de los habitantes del castillo estaban a disposición de sus necesidades y deseos.

Medio había entendido que debía estar junto a la pimienta cuando el salerito fue empujado hacia el Gran Salón.

Se quedó inmóvil un momento ante la visión del Salón: iluminado, lleno y alegre. No podía recordar la última vez que lo había visto así. Respiró profundo. Sus ojos se llenaban de luz y color, y sus oídos de música, canto y risas. Apenas y rechistó al recordar que debía bailar, aunque no era buena para ello, se dio cuenta de que había muchos improvisados bailarines que resentían el deshuso en sus articulaciones.

Se balanceó un poco siguiendo el compás de la música, y cuando se dio cuenta estaba dando vueltas por el salón, bailando y sonriendo por unos instantes. Hasta que al intentar dar un giro, tuvo la mala suerte de tropezar con un pliegue de alfombra que se había doblado bajo tanta algarabía, reaccionó volteando un poco con lo que al llegar al suelo rodó un poco, deteniéndose hasta chocar con algo… algo que se tambaleó con el impactó y volteó a mirar que la había golpeado.

¡Una azucarera! Una linda jovencita morena que por debajo de los brazos y hasta la cintura portaba una azucarera redondita y con lindos decorados rosados sobre su porcelana blanca.

-¡Cielos! ¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto preocupada intentando ayudar al salero sin caerse también.

-Auch .- apenadísima, el salerito aceptó la ayuda -Creo que estoy bien, gracias. ¿Te lastime?

-Ah, no te preocupes ese rasguño ya estaba ahí, jijiji. Ven, hay que bailar o Lumiere nos regañará- sonrió ella mientras se movía de un lado a otro siguiendo la música, era evidente que estaba contenta.

El salero decidió no hacerse preguntas sobre ese rasguño, y comenzó a bailar de nuevo, contagiada por la alegría de su compañera. Era curioso... ¿cómo es que nunca antes había hablado con ella? Bueno, aunque es común encontrar al salero y la azucarera juntos en la mesa, recordemos que durante años el amo del Castillo no había estado de humor para dulces… lo cual descartaba a cualquier miembro de la servidumbre que fuera útil solamente para la repostería.

Mientras bailaban, la azucarera notó entre la multitud la presencia de un par de grandes amigos a quienes había reencontrado aquella maravillosa noche. Miró al salerito que se mantenía cerca de ella y le dijo que cuando despidieran a la invitada se los presentaría.

Pero al buscar con la mirada, el salero no pudo divisar a quienes se refería.

-Por cierto, mi nombre es Suiky.- dijo sonriente y guiñándole un ojo.

-Mucho gusto, yo soy Saliere.- respondió el salerito deteniéndose a hacer una pequeña reverencia.

La azucarera rió –Que nombre tan conveniente, Saliere.-

Ambas bailaron y rieron, rieron y bailaron, hasta que la cena terminó con Din-Dón ordenándole a todo el mundo que ya era hora de dejar dormir a la nueva huésped, quien salió del Salón escoltada por el reloj y Lumiere, dejando a todos en el comedor aún emocionados y absolutamente sin sueño.

Y era un alivio, por cierto, que el mayordomo se hubiera ido, ya que no podía ver el estado desastroso en que se había quedado el comedor. Podrían tomarse el tiempo que quisieran para ordenar.

Aunque Suiky estaba muy ocupada en ese momento buscando entre la multitud. De pronto tomó al salero de la mano y caminó sin titubear hacia la cocina. Acababa de verlos cruzar la puerta.

-¡Debo presentarte! ¡Ven, ven, ven!- apremió con entusiasmo, apretando el paso.

Saliere se dejó guiar, preguntándose a quiénes estaba tan deseosa de presentar su nueva amiga.

Al parecer, las aventuras de nuestro salerito no han hecho más que empezar.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Biennn lamento mucho no haber cumplido exactamente lo que prometí en el prólogo, porque aún no conocen a nuestros otros dos protagonistas... pero no quiero obligarlos a leer capítulos muy largos a menos que sea realmente necesario. n.n Espero que les haya gustado.

Por cierto, estos primeros capítulos están narrados como cuento de hadas tradicional, pero mas adelante tomaré una narración más moderna. El tono de historia clásica es solo para presentarles el panorama.


	3. Capítulo 2

**.:.:.:Capítulo dos:.:.:.**

La azucarera jalaba de la mano al salerito, esquivando enseres que aún emocionados paseaban por los pasillos, deteniéndose hasta que se encontraron con una gran placa de metal con piernas.

-¿Quién es?- preguntó bajito Saliere, mirando la brillante pieza de platería que formaba parte del cuerpo de quien tan ansiosamente su nueva amiga deseaba presentarle. Aunque para sus adentros formulaba una pregunta mayor: "¿QUÉ es?". No podía pensar en nada concreto.

Con la mejor de sus sonrisas la azucarera se aclaró la garganta y dio un par de golpecitos a la placa que se giró revelando un apuesto joven de cabellos largos castaños recogidos por un cordón que volteó distraídamente, pero al ver a la azucarera frente a él dibujó inmediatamente una sonrisa radiante.

-Albert, ¿qué tal la cena? La invitada es una linda, ¿verdad? Y le gustó nuestro pastel n.n- dijo Suiky rebosante en alegría por el reencuentro.

Saliere apenas distinguió las palabras "Albert" y "pastel" que pronunció la mocionada azucarera. Al mirar al joven frente a ellas no pudo evitar asombrarse… era… el objeto encantado más bonito que había visto en el Castillo, ¿cómo es que no lo había visto antes? Se veía aún tan humano… solo la placa triangular en su espalda era artificial, y los adornos violetas sobre la placa plateada lucían tan espléndidos como la casaca blanca que portaba. Pastel, pastel... ¡ah, claro! ¡Era una palita para servir pastel! Eso explicaba porqué no lo había visto durante el hechizo, no había sido necesario, pero tampoco podía recordarlo de antes.

El joven sonrió con dulzura y satisfacción -¡Ah, Suiky! Sí, parece que de verdad le encantó.

-Oye, mira te presento a mi amiga.

La palita de pastel se sintió nervioso, conocía a aquella chica, ¡claro que la conocía! Toda aquella noche la había visto ir y venir del salón a la cocina, por la mesa...

-Saliere este es Albert, Albert ella es Saliere. Jijiji, la palita y el salerito que cuchi, ¿no creen?- sonrió ella muy contenta

-Ah, mucho gusto.

-Mu-mucho gusto- saludó tímidamente el salerito haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

El joven correspondió tomándole la mano y besándola con elegancia, aunque con cierto titubeo.

Suiky estaba muy contenta, parecía no notar lo apenados que lucían sus dos acompañantes, pero soltó un grito de susto cuando sintió un par de manos que la tomaron por los costados.

-¡Aaaaahh!

Se había llevado un susto tremendo hasta darse cuenta de no era mas que su otro amigo

El grito de la azucarera espabiló finalmente al salero, quien observó al recién llegado. Y

recordó que convertirse en un salero no era tan terrible como pensaba en sus momentos fatalistas.

El objeto encantado que estaba ahora frente a ella era metálico casi por completo, solo su rostro y su brazo izquierdo parecían aún humanos, y sus piezas parecían verdaderamente incómodas... si es que él aún podía sentir, claro... pero ese color azul era sin duda muy bonito. Lo conocía, por supuesto, era uno de esos objetos tan indispensables que no habían compartido el abandono de la mayoría: un batidor. Y no cualquier batidor, era nada más y nada menos que el aprendiz de Lumiere, quien había estado a cargo de su educación y al caer el hechizo le había cedido el control de la cocina para estar junto al amo en todo momento.

-¡Armand, eso es un ultraje! ¿Qué tal si me rompo?- se quejó jugando la azucarera.

El salero sintió un escalofrío... romperse era una idea terrible...

-Vamos, Suiki, sabes muy bien que soy una persona cuidadosa.- Dijo el batidor con una sonrisa alegre y juguetona, reparó entonces en que había alguien que habitualmente no estaba con ellos

La azucarera notó que miraba a su nueva amiga.

-¡Ah, es verdad! Armand, esta es Saliere. Saliere bonita, él es Armand nuestro batidor de huevos. n.n-

La palita se limito a reprimir una risita

-Mucho gusto.- saludó Saliere un poco apenada -Supongo que nunca antes habíamos hablado porque estás siempre muy ocupado, ¿verdad?

Armand le lanzó una mirada de soslayo no muy amistosa a la palita, antes de volver a sonreir -Así es, no tengo mucho tiempo para entretenerme.- El salero se vio rodeada por un par de brazos azules, y pudo constatar el cuidado de aquella acción -Por eso es bueno tener una nueva amiga.

-La verdad es que siempre esta atareado.- sonrió la azucarera.

-¡Qué bien! Tenemos algo en común: el estrés.- dijo Saliere muy seria… sin contar el estúpido hechizo, claro, pero eso era evidente...

Resultó que las risas de Armand que respondieron aquél comentario estaban muy a tono con su sonrisa. Risas... ¿hace cuanto que no las escuchaba?

Una escoba pasó junto a ellos, seguida por un recogedor.

-Creo... que hay que ayudar a limpiar.- observó Saliere diligentemente.

La azucarera negó con lentitud, siendo imitada por sus amigos

-Nosotros limpiamos lo del pastel.- corearon

-Ah, claro, vayan…- exclamó el salerito agachando la cabeza, sintió de pronto que sus nuevos amigos iban a dejarla ya.

-Oye...- empezó la palita en voz baja.

-¿Mande?- respondió Saliere levantando la cabeza mecánicamente, con ilusión.

-Sabes, nosotros...- Albert parecía turbado, apenado incluso

-Nos gusta hacer pasteles.- completó la azucarera sonriente.

-Eso puedo verlo, parecen muy unidos. Perdonen ustedes si mi actitud los ha ofendido.-internamente, al salerito le daban ganas de azotarse contra la pared, su actitud de hace unos momentos al parecer le había dado a entender a sus nuevos amigos que menospreciaba su deber.

-¿Eh? Ah… no… no es eso…- la palita seguía apenado, su mirada parecía querer preguntar algo pero no se atrevía, la azucarera parecía observarlo como entendiendo el mensaje, el batidor suspiró.

-¿Podrías unirte a nuestro equipo? Necesito un poco de sal en los merengues y otros rellenos.

-¡¿EEH?!- Saliere no pudo reprimir una exclamación de asombro al escuchar a Suiky expresar lo que Albert no había podido. ¿Le estaban ofreciendo compañía después de tanto tiempo de estar sola?

-¡Claro que sí! Es… es más…. ¡porfavor!- exclamó emocionada.

La palita exhaló aliviado -¿De verdad? ¡Gracias!!- sonrió.

La azucarera le dio palmaditas en el hombro a la otra chica -Teníamos miedo de que pensaras que solo te hablamos para pedirte ayuda.- explicó.

-Claro que no, no se preocupen. Y aunque así fuera, han sido muy amables conmigo.

Albert se acercó sonriente para tomar la mano de su nueva amiga –Iremos juntos de la cocina a la mesa. Será fantástico.

Saliere sonreía como nunca, asintió mirando a la palita, y luego le sonrió a los otros dos objetos -¿Cuándo empezamos?

-Mañana por la mañana.- sonrió la palita orgulloso.

-Haremos un rico pan para que el amo y la invitada desayunen.- explicó la azucarera.

El salero comenzó a dar vueltas de contenta -¡Qué bien! ¡Voy a preparar cosas dulces!-Pero sí, volvió a tropezarse, esta vez con sus propios pies

-¡Verás que es muy divertido!- palmoteó la azucarera mientras el batidor la abrazaba, así el salerito que había sido oportunamente sujetado por la palita pudo notar que el rasguño en su nueva amiga correspondía a donde el disco del batidor la rozaba.

Entre avergonzada y enfadada consigo misma, Saliere se incorporó de nuevo y dio las gracias por ablandar su caída -Disculpa, me temo que soy cada día más torpe...- Sin darse tiempo de lamentarse, caminó decididamente hacia la mesa -Tenemos que limpiar lo de el pastel, ¿verdad?

-¡Sipi!! Vamos a limpiar lo del pastel.- exclamó la azucarera siguiéndola de regreso al Gran Salón.

El batidor miró suspicazmente a la palita, que respondió con una mirada que intentaba ser molesta. Su azulada maquinaria comenzó a avanzar para alcanzar a las chicas.

-¡Espérenme!- dijo con una voz cantarina, apretando el paso

Albert decidió que aquel armatoste no iba a ganarle y decidió apretar el paso también, logrando superarlo aunque con tan mala suerte que se quedó atorado en la puerta mal abierta.

Armand intentó aguantarse la risa, pero no pudo. Entre sonoras risas, se acercó a ayudar a la palita. Pero al alcanzarlo las risas se redoblaron al ver su cara de disgusto y no pudo hacer nada.

Las chicas voltearon y miraron la escena: la palita miraba con harto reproche al batidor muriéndose de la risa.

-¡Armand, como eres cruel!- lo regañó la azucarera aunque también reía de buena gana, se acercó con cuidado y trató de maniobrar la puerta para desatorar a su amigo.

El atorado joven seguía molesto, pero no podía moverse, maldijo por enésima ocasión aquella cosa en su espalda.

El salero también se acercó para ayudar, examinó la puerta y vió que nunca se iba a abrir por dentro, necesitaban ago con qué hacer palanca. Pero el objeto que parecía mas adecuado para ello, era precisamente la palita.

-Esto no funciona...- se quejó la palita mientras el batidor y la azucarera maniobraban la puerta.

Después de pensarlo unos momentos, a Saliere se le ocurrió algo.

-¿Y si echamos aceite entre la puerta y el metal de la orilla de la placa?

-Me peleé con la aceitera hace unos días, no creo que nos ayude.- confesó el batidor con una mueca que denotaba no estar muy contento con mencionarlo.

-¡Ah! ¡Pero ella no sabe que yo estoy con ustedes! ¡Se lo pediré yo!- sin dar tiempo a réplicas, Saliere salió corriendo a buscar a la aceitera, rogando por que estuviera en la cocina.

-¿De nuevo lo de tu brazo?- lo miró preocupada la azucarera, el batidor desvió la mirada, su brazo se ponía cada vez mas tieso... necesitaba aceite y la aceitera le había gritado que solo era que se estaba convirtiendo en objeto, como todos.

El salerito regresó unos instantes después, decepcionada -No está en la cocina… ¿y ahora?

Al verlos perder aquel brillo humano que aun conservaban en las pupilas, la palita pensó en su no tan desafortunada maldición: él seguía siendo, después de todo, él, solo que con esa cosa en la espalda.

Suiky decidió recuperar el ánimo.

-¡Ya sé! Albert siéntate.

Pensando que no había nada mejor que hacer, la palita se sentó con mucho esfuerzo.

-¿Y ahora?

-Maniobra y záfate.- sonrió ella mostrándole que la puerta cedía un poco mas, lo suficiente como para que el pudiera mover su cuerpo ignorando la placa de metal.

El salero se acercó un poco más, extendiendo la mano para ayudarle.

Albert hizo lo mejor que pudo, se sentía demasiado tonto, atorarse y ... frente a ella... buen momento ¬¬ Miró que su pequeña nueva amiga le extendía su mano y con gentileza la tomó mientras lograba zafarse como por encanto.

-¿Te lastimaste?- Preguntó el salero con notoria preocupación, mientras la palita se incorporaba. Sabía muy bien lo que un accidente le podía causar a alguien.

-N-no… estoy bien, muchas gracias.- sonrió preguntándose como es que nunca había visto a aquella joven antes del hechizo, de los metales y los objetos.

-¡Qué bueno!- Dijo el salero alegremente, e intentó abrazarlo… y en ese momento se dio cuenta de que aquél frío metal se lo impedía… se alejó inmediatamente, apenada. -Bu… bueno… tenemos trabajo aún…

-Sí, resuelto el problema vayamos a limpiar eso- dijo el batidor tratando de desviar la mente del problema de su brazo.

En silencio, los cuatro amigos fueron finalmente a realizar su labor. Pensativos en lo que había sucedido aquella noche, el salerito estaba especialmente pensativo: hacía tanto que no se sentía aceptada por nadie, incluso desde antes del hechizo, y ahora estaba preocupada. Al mirar a sus nuevos amigos con tristeza y desesperanza en los ojos, había comprendido de golpe la razón por la que todos en el castillo le tenían miedo al hechizo.

Al darse cuenta de que los tres estaban en una actitud más bien sombría, intentó animarlos empezando a cantar.

-¿Se imaginan?- dijo emocionada -¡Que esa chica rompa el hechizo y volvamos a ser humanos! Creo que no podré dormir de la emoción hasta entonces.- Pero seguido de aquella expresión, no pudo evitar un bostezo -O tal vez sí...-

-Sería maravilloso sin duda.- dijo la palita contento, la azucarera también bostezó.

-Tienes sueño…- le susurró el batidor a lo que ella le respondió con una sonrisa.

Albert sabía que aquellos dos no esperaban el rompimiento del hechizo, entre otras cosas porque habían estado ahí cuando se había lanzado y conocían al amo, no, el amo no era alguien que pudiera conocer el amor tan fácilmente, mucho menos con la carga de amargura que se le había acumulado en aquellos años

Pero él pensaba diferente, sus esperanzas no estaban muertas, no sería una pala para cortar pastel el resto de su vida, se acercó al salerito y le acarició la mejilla.

-Tuvimos grandes emociones para un solo día, hay que dormir.

-Sí, vamos a dormir.- dijo sonriendo… aquella mano era cálida… él aún conservaba el calor corporal… ella sentía cada mañana como el frío llegaba cada vez más dentro de ella… -Debemos madrugar mañana.

-Claro, a las cuatro de la mañana debe estar encendido el horno y la masa batiéndose.-declaró la azucarera dueña de la situación, el batidor de huevos se cuadró cual soldado.

-¡A la orden!

El salero no pudo evitar soltar una risita -Entonces me retiro a dormir, me dio muchísimo gusto conocerlos.- dijo contenta, antes de bostezar de nuevo.

-Perdón…- se disculpó un poco ruborizada -…deben pensar que me aburro.

-Jajajaja, no te preocupes, mira ella ya hasta se durmió.- dijo el batidor mirando a la azucarera dormitando recargada en él, el salerito notó en aquella mirada cierta nostalgia y cierta tristeza.

Era obvio que lo que unía a ellos dos, era mucho más fuerte y duradero de lo que nunca había tenido ella.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe a la alacena?- preguntó solícito Albert .

-¿Hum?- La pregunta sorprendió al salero, que se ruborizó un poco -S… sí… gracias…

Miró una vez mas al batidor, que estaba despertando suavemente a la azucarera. Si fuera por él, la llevaría cargando, pero ya no podía…

-Vamos, vamos… despídete.

Le susurro suavemente, ella estaba adormilada y adormilada se le acercó al salerito

-Bueennnasss nochesss, dessscansa. (bostezo) Nos veremos mañana, me alegro mucho, mucho de conocerte.

Dijo y justo cuando iba a dormirse de nuevo se escuchó la puerta del castillo cerrarse y la voz de la invitada implorando ayuda para un herido. Todos miraron hacia la puerta de la cocina, alarmados.

El Salero fue el primero en salir corriendo a averiguar qué sucedía, casi estampándose contra Din-don, que entraba a la cocina a toda velocidad.

-¡Saliere! ¡Te necesito justo a ti! ¡Agua caliente con sal en un cuenco, ahora!- Miró a los otros objetos -Ustedes podrían ayudar, ya que están despiertos.

Todos asintieron, apurados en conseguir lo que el mayordomo había pedido sólo algo habían logrado escuchar de entre los balbuceos que soltó al llevarse a Saliere: _"el amo esta herido"_.

-¿Herido?- Preguntó el salero entrecortadamente, sus pies corrían tan rápido como podían -¿Sal normal? N-no necesitan sal de grano grueso??

¡Que pregunta tan tonta! Si el amo estaba en verdad herido, no había tiempo para hervir agua con sal de grano grueso... guardó silencio y siguió corriendo... ¿Qué pasariía con el hechizo sí...

La imagen de sus nuevos amigos sonriéndole, la obligó a alejar los malos pensamientos, se concentró en repetirse a ella misma que todo estaría bien.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

Bien, ahora sí están todos n.n

Espero haber sido suficientemente explícita con las descripciones, de cualquier manera, los objetos mágicos están basados en los diseños del musical, así que si son algo curiosos pueden navegar un poco por su buscador de preferencia para darse una idea más clara.

En cuanto a las estaturas, tomé el canon aproximado de las películas de animación mezclada con live-action (como _Quién engañó a Roger Rabbit_, _Space Jam_, y la otra de los Looney Tunes que no me acuerdo como se llama): un metro o menos. Un metro de estatura, mas el añadido inorgánico como la placa de metal de Albert si se da el caso. Entonces: Albert mide como 1.30 metros, Armand como 1.20, Suiky como 0.90 y Saliere como 0.60.

Bueno después del choro mareador… espero que les haya gustado.


	4. Capítulo 3

**.:.:Capítulo tres:.:.**

-¿Como es posible que en la primera noche, la invitadilla esa haya causado que hirieran al amo?- dijo el batidor exaltado mientras daba vueltas por la cocina con preocupación.

-Sí, bueno, las cucharas me han contado que lo vieron rugirle como enajenado de tal forma que la asustó y pues huyó- le comentó ella preocupada.

-Bien, entonces en la primera noche ha descubierto la manera de hacer que el amo le grite como enajenada, ¡un maravilloso comienzo para romper el hechizo!- agregó con ironía quemante.

-¡Armand, por Dios, deja de pensar en el mentado hechizo! Sabes perfectamente el tipo de carácter que tiene el amo, que le grite no es novedad, que no lo hiciera sería algo raro- lo miró enfadada como si le reclamara haber albergado esperanza.

-Tienes razón, debería dejar de pensar en el estúpido hechizo y esperar a volverme un objeto guardado por ahí, sin cantar ni bailar cada vez que llegue una mujer al castillo.- continuó él, estaba realmente molesto. Pero al ver el reproche en los ojos de la azucarera, intentó tranquilizarse.

-Oye, Suiki, pensé que tenías sueño...- dijo tras un resoplido -…si así han comenzado las cosas, de aquí en adelante los días de letargo han terminado, deberías dormir.

-Lo he perdido.- gruñó ella dándole la espalda y acercándose a la puerta, se detuvo y tras un momento volteo a mirarlo -No puedo dormir sin ver que él esta bien- sonrió con tristeza extendiéndole la mano -¿Me acompañas?

"¿Tenia caso?" se preguntó Armand, aun tenia ganas de mandarlo todo al diablo e irse a dormir... ¿a quién engañaba? ¡Jamás podría mandarla a ella al diablo! Se acercó y tomó su mano -Vamos- dijo recuperando su sonrisa habitual.

-Ya nu ti enojes shiiii?- canturreó infantilmente poniendo ojitos de borrego, era mentira poder enfadarse con el, años extrañándolo, sabiéndolo en la alacena de enfrente y sin embargo tan lejos.

Armand rió un poco -claro, no me veo tan guapo cuando me enojo - abrazó a la azucarera un instante –Perdóname.

Ella le acarició la mejilla, se acercaban al salón de la chimenea y lograban llegarles retazos de reclamos

"De no haberme asustado yo no habría escapado!"

Suiki se detuvo asombrada.

-Lo ha callado! o.o-

-¡¿QUÉ?!- Armand se detuvo también -Suiki, no estamos soñando? O.o Quiero decir- continuo nerviosamente -u-una chica en el castillo, y una cena de bienvenida, y un baile y... el amo herido...

-Aún somos enseres, no creo que sea un sueño.- sonrió con una lagrima suspendida en las pestañas -pero… ella... Armand, ella no le tiene miedo...-

El batidor acarició la mejilla de su compañera con ternura, no soportaría verla llorar -Entonces estamos ante algo grande...-

Entre los curiosos enseres que medio asomaban alrededor de la escena, Suiki notó la presencia de Saliere.

-¡Hola! ¿Cómo esta todo?- le sonrió poniéndole la mano sobre la cabeza.

Armand sonrió a fuerzas, despidiéndose de su momento de privacía.

-¡Bien, todo está bien!- dijo Saliere sonriente -Nada que no se cure en unos días

-La chica tiene carácter no?-

-Definitivamente- afirmó el salerito con entusiasmo -¡Seguro que será una buena influencia para el amo! Al menos podrían disminuir sus gritos jijiji

-Cosa que no sería nada despreciable jijiji- sonrió Suiki mirando a su amo dejarse vendar con cara de perrito manso.

-¡Esto es en verdad extraño!- dijo Armand, divertido

-¿Y Albert?- se preguntó de repente la azucarera

-Vamos, Suiki, Albert ya es lo suficientemente mayor para cuidarse solo- bromeó Armand -si quisiera que supiéramos en donde está, nos lo habría dicho.

-Sí claro, cuidarse solo y se atora en una puerta. Lo veo difícil, querido jummm ¿donde se habrá metido? ¿Saliere tu no lo has visto?-

-No, yo no lo he visto por aquí, de hecho salí de la cocina sin despedirme de ustedes ni nada... ¿Vamos a buscarlo?- preguntó al ver que los curiosos comenzaban a dispersarse,

-Talvez se ha ido a dormir ya, de ser así habrá que imitarlo, tendremos trabajo mañana-sonrió la azucarera.

-Pensé que habías perdido el sueño...- dijo Armand mirando a Suiki traviesamente, sin dar tiempo de nada mas la tomó de la muñeca y echó a correr -¡Vamos a darle una vuelta al Castillo corriendo para que te canses!

Y así fue, aquella noche los oscuros pasillos del castillo de la Bestia escucharon el eco de las risas de una azucarera y un batidor.

Saliere los miró alejarse, sonriendo. Deseaba tener a alguien en el castillo con quien llevarse así de bien. Dio un último vistazo a la sala antes de comenzar a caminar de regreso a la cocina.

Saliere llegó a la cocina, donde reinaba el silencio, después de esparcir la noticia de que el amo estaba bien, todos se habían entregado al sueño.

Así que caminó despacito hacia la alacena, recriminándose que no debió entretenerse paseando por el Castillo, si hacía ruido ahora todos se molestarían con ella… pero habían pasado demasiadas cosas, y necesitaba despejarse la cabeza de todos los pensamientos que habían surgido aquella noche.

Se revolvían en su cabeza la idea de que el hechizo se rompiera y de que todo volviera a ser como antes, todo sería perfecto si sus nuevos amigos estuvieran dispuestos a quedarse con ella y la idea de que el hechizo continuara su curso… volverse un salero no le había parecido una idea tan terrible nunca, en el Castillo había tenido calidad de objeto desde que su madre había muerto dejándola sola a los 5 años, sin haber aprendido ningún oficio. Su vida había sido un ir y venir intentando ser útil en algo y fracasando en todo, y cuando la maldición cayó sobre ella, se descubrió indispensable al ser la única poseedora de sal en el Castillo, aunque solo la siguieron utilizando para lo que era necesario ignorándola el resto del tiempo.

Pero ahora… si ellos la aceptaban… ya no era una idea tan atractiva esa de convertirse totalmente en un objeto…

Escuchó entonces un estornudo en un armario, el estornudo de una voz conocida.

Así que había alguien despierto... ¿o no?

-Hum... ¿salud?- preguntó quedito para asegurarse.

-Gracias- murmuró la voz, se oía decaída.

La chica se acercó un poco al armario, despacio.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó, intentando ver algo entre la oscuridad.

-Pues creo que soy alérgico a las telarañas.- se quejó el individuo.

Entre la oscuridad el salerito logró observar una especie de gran sombra, como una placa…

-¿Albert?- preguntó llegando frente al armario -¿Qué haces ahí? Suiki y Armand no sabían donde estabas...

-¿Mmmh? s..Saliere? Oh, rayos, de todo el mundo tenía que ser frente a ti...-

El salerito se arrodilló frente a él y buscó a tientas las telarañas para limpiarlas un poco -No veo porque te preocupas... bueno, de hecho no veo casi nada.

-Yo... bueno... pues... me atoré u.u-

-¡Ay, no!- preocupada, comenzó a buscar la manera de sacarlo de ahí -E... espera, no veo nada, voy a buscar una vela, yo...- sin decir nada mas fue a abrir un cajón, ¿cómo iba a ayudarlo ella sola?

Albert trató de moverse pero no le era posible -Saliere..Saliere...oye..-

Alcanzó a ver a la jovencita como una sombra dando la vuelta y regresando tan rápido como se había ido.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó el salerito preocupado.

-Déjalo así, ya es tarde y esto sera complejo, esperare a mañana n.n No te preocupes y ve a dormir- sonrió él o al menos eso supuso la joven en aquella oscuridad.

-No, no puedo dejarte...- dijo Saliere tristemente, sentándose junto a él -...si no puedo sacarte, al menos me quedo contigo.

-Pero…

-La alacena no es cómoda, si eso es lo que te preocupa.- dijo ella intentando sonreír -¿O quieres que te deje solo?

-No... bueno... tu compañía es sin duda… a… aaa… ¡Achú!

Saliere se estiró un poco, y retomó la tarea de limpiar las telarañas alrededor de Albert, "que pésimo lugar y momento para atorarse", pensó con tristeza.

-Gracias...- murmuró él, apenado

-De nada- respondió ella intentando sonreír -Albert, ¿tu crees que realmente esta chica pueda romper el hechizo?- no pudo evitar preguntar, la situación le recordó los pensamientos que fueron interrumpidos por su estornudo.

-¿Sabes? Yo creo que lo hará, es hermosa y poco común, y el amo ha estado solo tanto tiempo... no lo sé…

-Me preocupa...- dijo Saliere mientras se limpiaba un poco las telarañas de las manos -...no se cuanto tiempo me quede, cada día me siento menos humana... mírate, tu te ves aun tan... bueno, tan humano... hace un rato sentí el calor de tu mano, algo que yo he perdido desde hace...- se sentó y resopló -…olvídalo, no estás para escuchar mis problemas ahora...

-o.o de hecho, creo que justo ahora tengo mucho tiempo n.n Además, puedo escucharte cuanto desees… si pudiera moverme te abrazaría-

Exhausta, Saliere se recostó en el suelo, acurrucándose un poco -Tengo miedo, Albert. ¿Qué pasará si me vuelvo un objeto antes de que se rompa el hechizo? ¿Volveré a ser humana si llega a romperse? Tengo miedo de lo que pasará cuando no pueda moverme, o hablar, o escuchar...

Albert la miro apenado, enojado consigo mismo por aquella maldita incapacidad para moverse con libertad -¿Sabes? Yo también tengo miedo.

Saliere bostezó -Entonces lo mejor es pensar que se romperá el hechizo pronto... no sé que más decirte...

-Oye... ya que eres linda y te quedaras aquí, podría al menos servirte de almohada n.n

-Mmmmh?- adormilada enderezó un poco la cabeza -Pero si estas atorado e incómodo, además que me sirvas de almohada... no, no...

-Vamos... yo… cuidaré de tu sueño y no me sentiré tan mal por estar atorado n.n- insistió él.

El salerito se incorporó un poco, recargó su cabeza en las piernas de él, y se acurrucó de nuevo -Graciass...- dijo débilmente, antes de caer dormida.

Albert la acercó mas hacia él acurrucándola entre sus brazos, para compartirle aquel calor que aún conservaba -Duerme bien, niña linda.- susurró.

Y aunque le había prometido al salerito que cuidaría de sus sueños, no pudo evitar que el cansancio lo venciera un rato después, sumiéndolo en un profundo sueño.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:.

Creo que es claro lo que se está _cocinando_ aquí n.n Es complicado ser Armand, Suiky es totalmente impredecible y tengo que estar preparada para su reacción (que puede ser CUALQUIERA), ser salero tampoco es fácil, ha tenido tan poca experiencia con otras personas que hay muchísimas cosas que le van resultando totalmente nuevas y no sabe qué hacer. Le preguntaré a Sac que opina de ser Suiky y Albert para contarles después.


	5. Capítulo 4

**.:.:.Capítulo cuatro:.:.**

La madrugada avanzaba, y sombras del pasado comenzaron a acechar el sueño de Saliere.

Sombras espesas, de una tarde que se había vuelto noche, cansancio, soledad, y dolor.

Dolor de un tobillo que se había roto. Llevaba toda la tarde dando vueltas por el bosque, buscando el camino de regreso al castillo, había perdido la leña que le habían ordenado recolectar, y presa del cansancio, se encontraba llorando bajito acurrucada entre las raíces de un árbol.

La niebla comenzaba a esparcirse en las faldas de aquellos viejos árboles cuando lejano a ella y apenas audible alcanzo a escuchar un silbido que parecía acercarse.

La pequeña intentó levantarse, pero solo consiguió lastimarse mas, con un gemido de dolor, volvió a caer en el suelo... ¿debía pedir ayuda? Estaba tan harta de que siempre la tuvieran que rescatar de lo que causaba su torpeza. Encontró tan penosa su situación, que su llanto se intensificó.

El sonido ahora mas cercano le permitió distinguir una melodía, se trataba de una cancioncilla de moda en la cocina del castillo cuto intérprete, denotando la ignorancia de la letra, compensaba los trozos faltantes con silbidos.

Era alguien de la cocina... fantástico ¬¬ . Seguramente todos ahí ya la habían sacado de apuros al menos una vez.

Intentó secarse las lágrimas, era patético ser la "damisela en peligro" y peor aun si le agregaba lagrimas al cuadro. Se asomó tras el árbol, buscando de donde provenía el sonido y vio a un muchacho, unos pocos años mayor que ella, seguramente, caminando despreocupadamente por el bosque.

_**Tú eres mi novia y tengo un quinto… con este quinto… me compraré muchos helados y muchos dulces y te convidaré**_ canturreaba él con total despreocupación. Repetía aquella estrofa canturreada, tarareada y silbada mientras caminaba, pronto estuvo a pocos metros de ella.

Pero la niebla era espesa.

-O...oye...- dijo ella al fin, quedito, no muy segura todavía.

_**Ya somos novios… nos casaremos… talvez tendremos.. un hijo o**_ -O.O? Me pareció oir la voz de alguien- extrañado buscó pero la niebla le impedía tener una buena visibilidad –Heeey, ¿hay alguien ahì?-

-Sí, soy yo...- respondió ella un poco mas fuerte, pero aun muy apenada.

-Sigue hablando, por favor. No te veo…- dijo el muchacho preocupado, era peligroso buscar a una persona en aquella niebla, de hecho era peligroso que hubiera una persona sola en aquel bosque a aquella hora y con esa niebla. Además podía ser una trampa, ser ladrones y sin embargo no podía evitar su curiosidad.

-Aquí...- se arrastró un poco para que el árbol no la ocultara -... es que... yo... me perdí... ¿me escuchas?- su voz comenzaba a quebrarse de nuevo -...lamento mucho esto, te estoy poniendo en peligro…

-¡No te veo!- dijo la voz mas alejada, la niebla, la oscuridad... un viento helado comenzó a soplar a la vez que el nocturno cielo se nublaba como si el mundo conspirara para perderla.

-¿Porqué te escuchas mas lejos?- las lagrimas volvían y la desesperación comenzaba a rodearla, con mucho esfuerzo se puso en pie y se recargó en el árbol mas cercano, tal vez así la vería -¡Aquí estoy!- repitió con desespero.

Una mano se posó en su hombro -Sip, aquí estas.- pronuncio amable el chico de bonitos ojos y oscuros cabellos.

La niña volteó al sentir una mano y escuchar una voz, su tobillo lo resintió y sus rodillas se doblaron, intentó detener su caída sosteniéndose de él, quien alarmado la sostuvo con premura, pero estaba mal apoyado por lo que lo mas cuidadosamente que pudo bajo con ella hasta el suelo.

-¿Qué te pasó? ¿Estás muy lastimada?- inquirió preocupado.

Sin poder responder, la pequeña abrazó a su inesperado rescatista, y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente -Yo... yo... yo solo...- balbuceaba entre profundos sollozos.

Tomado por sorpresa el chico se quedo helado un momento, pero después optó por acomodarse para abrazarla, acariciándole el cabello consoladoramente, no sabia quien era pero lloraba por que estaba asustada

-Shhh tranquila… no temas... estoy aquí y te protegeré.- susurró afable.

Aquellos susurros la tranquilizaron pronto, esperó hasta asegurarse de que el llanto ya no entorpecería sus acciones -Me perdí y me caí... intenté encontrar el camino de regreso, pero el tobillo me duele mucho, ya no pude caminar... gracias por encontrarme, no me hubiera gustado quedarme aquí toda la noche.

-Ya veo, que mala suerte. Jumm, no soy bueno con las heridas y con esta niebla será mejor movernos. ¿Dónde vives? Puedo llevarte cargando n.n-

-En el... Castillo...- respondió apenada, si no la había reconocido antes, seguro lo haría ahora.

-¡Ah! ¿En verdad? ¡Genial!! Mi padre trabaja ahí justo iba a visitarlo, además he recorrido este camino tantas veces que me los sé a ojos cerrados. n.n La niebla no será un problema.- sonrió aliviado soltándola para ofrecerle su espalda –Ven, sube n.n

Ella miró al chico una vez mas, aquellos ojos negros amables, y como él le ofrecía llevarla, lo abrazó de nuevo y besó tiernamente su mejilla -Gracias, muchas gracias por ayudarme...

La niebla ocultó su sonrojo, cuando la tuvo segura, se levanto admirado de la facilidad con que lo había hecho y comenzó a caminar a buen paso hacia el castillo -¿Estás bien? ¿No te duele mucho el tobillo? Talvez debí intentar entablillarlo… yo...

-Estoy bien.- dijo, acomodando su cabeza en el hombro del muchacho -Creo que no está roto, no te preocupes.- comenzaba a resentir el cansancio, pero no quería dejarse vencer por él -Ya has hecho mucho por mi para además preocuparte.-

-¿Eh? Ah… bueno no ha sido nada realmente, ¡mira! Ya casi llegamos, podrán curarte pronto y estarás bien n.n te dije que conocía el camino.- rió levemente y comenzó a canturrear.

_**Jamas creí amar asi…**_

-Has hecho mucho...-

El pausado andar, el calor de la espalda que la cargaba con cuidado y el canto terminaron por arrullar a la niña, que se quedó dormida cuando faltaban solo unos metros para llegar al castillo.

.:..:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Amo este capítulo. Recuerdo cuando lo estábamos escribiendo, sentía verdadera desolación siendo una niñita perdida en la niebla, y cuando leí la canción que cantaba el niño todo cambió y moría de la ternura X3

Bien ahora les pasaré lo que me dijo Sac sobre escribir como Suiky y Armand.

_**Suiky es demasiado extremista y voluble, resulta complicado lo mismo puede estar increíblemente feliz y al primer signo hundirse brutalmente en la desolación. Es cansado...**_

_**Por lo demás siempre trata de vivir al día, será porque diario ve a la única razón que la hace seguir viviendo n.n**_

_**¡Ah si! y no olvidemos que no importa cuan odiosa llegue a serle su situación siempre siempre siempre defiende al amo ("pobre amito u.u es medio torpe").**_

_**Albert en cambio es genial, ser Albert es llenarte de una buena vibra barbara, es tomar la torpeza y envolverla con encantadora ternura.**_

_**Esperanza hay demasiada esperanza. Todo se arreglará absolutamente todo se arreglará. Y será feliz y todos serán felices y todo estará bien, de ahí no lo bajas.**_

_**Lo único que puede llegar a nublar su constante optimista es atorarse, está obsesionado con ser útil. Atorarse y no poder zafarse solo es contrariar el orden establecido sobre las funciones de cada sirviente, no soporta evitar que el resto sea útil solo porque necesitan ayudarlo, eso le da ataques de desesperación usuales, pero se le pasan rápido n.n**_

_**Yep yep eso es lo que puedo decir de ser Suiky y Albert**_

Y sin echarles más rollo freetalk, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo… ¿qué pasará la mañana siguiente? Tum tum tum tummm….


	6. Capítulo 5

**.:.:Capítulo cinco:.:.**

-Albert!! ... Albert!! ¿No han visto a Albert?

Las voces parecían provenir de muy lejos fuera de aquella pequeña prisión en que la palita había pasado la noche con el salerito aunque aquél a quien llamaban aun no despertaba..

-Buenos días, ¿no han visto a Albert?- la voz de Suiky sonaba sin duda preocupada -Albert!! Hey, Albert!!

Armand comenzaba a pensar que la idea de que Albert estuviera atorado por ahí no era tan descabellada.

-Hum... y tampoco he visto a Saliere...- agregó, pensativo...

De cualquier manera, no podían haber ido muy lejos, lo primero era calmar a aquella azucarera que comenzaba a desesperarse

-¡No está! ¡No está! ¡No está! Aahhhhhh ¿Dónde esta?!-

-No te preocupes, seguramente están bien - dijo tomando su mano -Tuvimos una noche muy pesada, y aun debe estar en el quinto sueño.

-¡Pero no llegó a su cama!! ¿Qué tal si le pasa algo?- honestamente no tenia idea de lo que le pudiera pasar a una palita de aquel tamaño...

-¡Entonces llegaremos a rescatarlo y seremos sus héroes!- respondió Armand poniendo una exagerada pose heróica y una sonrisa radiante

Suiky exhaló resignada y echo a reir -Es imposible preocuparme contigo a mi lado..

-Hago lo que puedo.- dijo Armand riendo un poco y dándole un abrazo -No te preocupes, seguro que está bien.

-Debió atorarse en algún sitio...- pensó de repente la azucarera.

Armand pensó entonces en todos los lugares posibles donde un triángulo gigante de metal podría atorarse...

-¿Un... ar... mario?- Preguntó lentamente, siendo la única idea que avanzó de su cerebro a sus labios

-o.o podría ser pero ay cientos en el castillo...

-O.O ¡Cielos!- exclamó Armand, antes de soltarse a reir

-¡Como eres malo!

-Pero... pero... como es posible?- dijo entrecortadamente entre risas -Albert no fue al salón de la chimenea anoche, se quedó en la cocina! Y es exactamente en donde no hemos buscado!!

-mmmm no lo se, no lo se, es que estaba tan preocupada por el amo que Albert se me perdió del todo

-Ven, vamos.- el batidor controló sus risas, tomó la mano de la azucarera y la guió rápidamente hacia la cocina.

Donde, a pesar del barullo de los habitantes del castillo que habían madrugado, una palita y un salero aun dormían en completa tranquilidad.

Saliere abrió los ojos lentamente, y tardó unos segundos en recordar porqué dormía con la cabeza recargada en las piernas de un joven que la abrazaba...

El joven dormía plácidamente con la cabeza inclinada hacia el pecho y sus brazos rodeando firmemente al salerito.

Y entonces recordó que la idea original era desatorar a aquel joven. Pero al parecer nadie parecía con intenciones de ayudarles... en realidad nadie parecía notar su presencia. Y por otro lado, perturbar la paz con que él estaba durmiendo se consideraría un crimen. Así que decidió esperar a que él despertara, pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior... mirarlo dormir la tranquilizaba e incluso comenzaba a sentirse adormilada de nuevo...

-¡¡Albert!!

Suiky abrió de par en par las puertas del armario -o.o? ¿Saliere? ouch creo que interrumpí algo- dijo volteándose hacia Armand que la miraba sorprendido.

-O.O Lo... desatoraste...- dijo Saliere, sorprendida... y no dejó de sorprenderse cuando notó que Albert AUN dormía -No interrumpiste nada, es solo que... no quería despertarlo...- agregó bajito, algo apenada.

- o.o? ¿Cómo hice eso? Digo, desatorarlo, Armand ¿mi explicas?...-

-Pues...- Saliere buscó la manera de explicarlo lo mas claramente posible -...anoche yo llegué... y lo encontré aquí atorado, y pensé que no podía desatorarlo yo sola, pero no había nadie que nos ayudara y... pues no quise dejarlo solo... pero al parecer no estaba tan atorado, porque tu llegaste y...-

La chica se sintió completamente inútil... una vez mas...

-o.o wow bueeeno hora de cocinar n.n Armand despierta a nuestra palita, ven Saliere n.n- sonrió ofreciéndole su mano al salerito.

-¡Si!- Saliere tomó la mano de Suiky, y con cuidado se puso de pie.

-O.o ¿Como le hace para dormir de esa manera?- preguntó Armand mirando a Albert, que seguía perdido mientras las chicas se alejaban

-Albert... eeeey, Albeeeert!- dijo en voz moderada, dándole golpecitos en el hombro.

-zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Albert dormía a pierna suelta

"¬¬ No es posible." pensó Armand, volteó a ver a las chicas, que comenzaban a buscar ingredientes -...creo que ya no me ven, no quiero que me reclamen luego por no ser delicado y amable...

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzpida ustedzzzzzzzzzzzzzhuespedzzzzzzzz

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzsea ustezzzzzzzzzzzz

Armand se inclinó y tomó aire...

-¡AAAAALBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERT!-

…para poder gritarle a gusto en el oído...

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH O.O!! ¿QUÉ? ¿CÓMO? ¿CUANDO? YO NO FUI NO FUI JURO QUE NO ME LO COMI!!- se despertó extrañado dando un saltito ahí sentado, salvando de milagro la cabeza de la madera de arriba y sin atorarse de nuevo

-momento? on toy? o.o-

Armand soltó una risita -Cielos, Albert, ¿que te comiste que fue tan imperdonable? Estás en un armario, según Saliere, nuestra nueva amiga, te atoraste. Pero la fuerza oculta de nuestra querida azucarera te liberó. Y si no quieres que esa fuerza oculta caiga sobre ti, mejor no perdemos mas tiempo y les vamos a ayudar ya.- miró hacia ellas con melancolía -Ya ha sido suficiente con lo mucho que la preocupaste

-¿Preocuparla? ¿Pero yo que hice? jumm si recuerdo atorarme y que Saliere me encontró, de todas las personas tuvo que ser ella u.u- bajó la mirad avergonzado

Armand miró pícaramente a la palita -Recuerda que estamos bajo la influencia de un hechizo, cualquier cosa puede pasarnos, y hace un rato te nos desapareciste. Vamos, levantate ya!- dijo sonriendo, tomando su mano y jalándolo

-Oh... yo lo lamento Suiky debio preocuparse hey! hey! tranquilo puedo solo- sonrió siguiéndolo.

-Se que puedes, pero no parecía que quisieras.- dijo volteando a guiñarle un ojo, apresuró el paso para detener un tazón que se le resbalaba de las manos a Saliere

-El bello durmiente ha despertado- dijo risueño -¿En qué ayudamos?

-Huevos, cariño-sonrió Suiky mientras medía tazas de harina.

Albert que estaba muy consciente de lo que siempre le pedían fue a buscar la leche.

-Oh, es verdad, soy un batidor, ¿cierto?- agregó Armand con voz cantarina

-Buenos días, Armand n.n No te había saludado correctamente hoy- dijo Saliere sonriendo, mientras rompía un huevo y lo vaciaba en el tazón... claro, si para romper cosas sí era buena

-Buenos días n.n- respondió Armand, comenzando a mover los batidores en sus piernas para tomar vuelo

-Albert regreso con la leche y miró apenado a Saliere -B..buenos días-

-Buenos días...- respondió apenada también... no dejaba de pensar lo fácil que Suiky lo había desatorado... pudo haberle ahorrado una noche incómoda a su nuevo amigo... se desquitó con el último huevo que se necesitaba.

-Sí claro, ya sabes "buenos días, Suiky, gracias por desatorarme"- pronunció falsamemte ofendida la azucarera.

-CONPERMISO!- exclamó Armand dando un brinco dentro del tazón, salpicando un poco a Saliere, que aún no se había movido de su lugar

-Ah buenos días, yo lo..lo lamento gracias n.n ¡HEY!! Armand, ten mas cuidado- se acerco a saliere y comenzó a limpiarle las claras con su delantal.

-Lo siento, Saliere, olvidé que no sabías que acostumbro hacer eso.- dijo Armand sin poner mucha atención, estaba concentrado en batir enérgicamente

-No hay problema, un poco de huevo no daña a nadie...- respondió Saliere, sonriendo -Gracias, Albert.- agregó mirando a la palita que la limpiaba con cuidado.

Suiky le dio unas palmaditas maternalmente a la palita en el hombro -Si, si hombre apúrate que se nos hace tarde- sonrió tomando su cuchara gigante para agregar el azúcar.

Albert sonrió apenado -¿Me ayudas?- sonrió a Saliere mientras le señalaba las tazas de harina -Hay que agregarlas pausadamente al mismo tiempo-explicó.

-Si- sonrió alegremente el salerito tomando una taza y acomodándose para vaciarla.

Armand bajó la velocidad regalándole una mirada condescendiente a Saliere mientras se acercaba hacia el extremo que el salerito había elegido.

-Mira bien a Albert para saber a que velocidad debes dejar caer la harina, Saliere.- indicó con una sonrisa -O esa cuchara gigante podría terminar dandote un par de golpecitos en la cabeza.- señaló con la cabeza a la azucarera que blandía su cuchara gigante jugando un poco con ella.

-¡Eso no es verdad! ¡No le creas!- se quejó la azucarera dándole un golpecito con la cuchara a la cabeza de Armand, Albert comenzó a reir bajito.

-¿Lo ves? ¿Lo ves?- exclamó el batidor acusadoramente deteniendo con su única mano la cuchara -¡Es un arma mortal!! ¡Debemos protegerte de ella!-

Saliere no pudo evitar reirse, apretó la taza de harina para evitar que cayera -Tendré cuidado, lo prometo.- dijo entre risas

-Siiii, para que no sufras el ataque de la cuchara vengadora.- dijo Armand aun sin soltar la cuchara

Suiky miraba feo a Armand pero no tenia argumentos -aún hay grumos ¬¬- gruño señalando acusadoramente el tazón.

-Bueno, perdón.- finalizó Armand con una encantadora sonrisa que buscaba el perdón antes de recomenzar a batir -Suelten ya esa harina.

Saliere dejó de reir y se concentró en inclinar de nuevo la taza.

-Acostúmbrate.- sonrió Albert terminando de vertir la leche.

Saliere sonrió al terminar -En realidad me parece muy agradable n.n Me gustaría conocer a alguien tan bien que pueda llevarme así. Es obvio que se quieren mucho

Suiky se sonrojó al oir aquello -Es...es..esque llevamos mucho de conocernos- soltó como mejor pudo y se alejó con el pretexto de buscar otros moldes, Albert sonrió con ternura, a él le hubiese gustado conocer al salerito mucho antes.

Todos miraron a Suiky sonrojarse antes de marcharse, y nadie notó que también el batidor de metal se había sonrojado un poco. Para cuando Saliere y Albert voltearon a mirarlo había tenido tiempo para componerse.

-Si, la verdad es que nos conocemos de toda la vida.- dijo contento -Albert llegó ya algo mayor, aunque parecía un ratoncito asustado jejeje- agrego con una mirada algo burlona hacia la palita.

Saliere miró a Albert con los ojos bien abiertos, tratando de imaginarlo... pero no pudo.

El joven apenas y pudo sentir la mirada del salerito sobre él, porque había bajado la vista apenado y continuado sus labores en silencio. Suiky regresó también en una actitud pensativa, y nadie dijo nada más hasta que tuvieron la mezcla lista para hornearse.

-Muchas gracias por todo.- se despidió Saliere frente a la gran estufa en el que todos habían entregado el pan para hornearse –Ahora me necesitan aquí.- hizo una pequeña reverencia antes de dar la vuelta y escuchar las órdenes de esa mañana.

-Trabajará doble todos los días.- observó Albert preocupado, tanto por la cantidad de trabajo que le habían agregado al salerito como por la frialdad con que los demás enseres le daban órdenes.

-Ella puede.- afirmó Armand mirando al salerito con orgullo –Pero no si estamos aquí para distraerla, vámonos.

-¿Y de qué haremos el pastel para la comida?- preguntó Suiky contenta, jalando a Albert de la mano, ya que no parecía irse.

La palita escuchaba solo murmullos de sus amigos, volteó una vez mas y miró al salerito soportar calladamente los airados reproches de un sartén, por haber tropezado con la cuchara que cargaba cebolla picada tirando gran parte al suelo.

¿Cómo podría protegerla, si en la noche que se conocieron lo había encontrado atorado en un armario?

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Están quedando más claras las personalidades de los personajes, ¿no creen?

Hasta el siguiente capítulo.


	7. Capítulo 6

**_.:.:Capítulo 6:.:._**

La llegada de Bella había revitalizado el Castillo, el silencio de tanto tiempo poco a poco se olvidaba con la alegría de volver a ser útiles y recobrar el contacto humano. Por lo que la mayoría tardó en darse cuenta de que el fin del otoño estaba cerca hasta que

el frío se intensificaba cada día más.

Durante varios años, todos los enseres habían estado guardados y protegidos en cajones, armarios y alacenas. Pero este año era diferente, todos tenían mucho trabajo que hacer, y no había manera de protegerse del clima en las enormes habitaciones.

Los mas afectados eran aquellos cuyo cuerpo tenía partes metálicas... y Suiky estaba cada día más preocupada por el batidor del castillo, pasaba el tiempo intentando convencer a la aceitera de darles un poco de aceite, y finalmente había decidido buscar un sustituto.

-Grrrr… ¡Esa aceitera me las pagará algún día! ¡No hoy, pero sí algún día!- gruñía caminando por uno de los pasillos de regreso a la cocina, se le había ocurrido que quizá podrían usar manteca o mantequilla derretida pero generalmente usaban eso en la comida y era difícil conseguir provisiones con aquel clima y bueno, el otro detalle...

De pronto Suiky descubrió que no era la única soltando quejas a diestra y siniestra, al escuchar algunas amenazas y un fru-fru acercándose.

-¡Aaaaah! ¡Me las pagará! ¡Ya me las pagará! ¡Muy pronto vendrá a pedirme algo y se lo negaré!-

La azucarera se quedó extrañada, rumbo a ella se dirigía la bella Babette, nunca había hablado con ella pero la conocía de fama y vista. Pensó que quizá pasaría desapercibida y se orilló a la pared para no estorbarle el paso.

-¡Claro, claro! ¡Hay tantas chicas en este Castillo que no le causan estornudos!- al pasar junto a la azucarera notó su posición y le pareció extraña -¿Hum? Dime, ¿qué es tan interesante en la pared que estás tan apegada a ella?

-¿Eh? ¿Ah? Pues... nada u.u- concluyó la azucarera resignada ante la mirada curiosa del plumero -Tan solo no quería estorbarle.- sonrió un poco nerviosa.

Babette sonrió también amablemente -Esto es un Castillo, linda, es grande.- Extendió los brazos y movió sus plumas pomposamente -¡Mira, mira, aún así hay espacio para todos!- Vuelve a fruncir el ceño y a cruzar los brazos.

Menos cohibida, Suiky se alejó de la pared y se acercó al plumero –Sí es verdad, lo lamento la vi tan de malas que temí... bueno no sé, yo… me llamo Suiky, mucho gusto-

sonrió ampliamente ofreciéndole su mano.

-Oh, querida Suiky, un placer, pero...- sonriendo con amabilidad aunque un poco de melancolía, le muestra el plumerío que tiene en lugar de manos -Y discúlpame, tú no eres culpable de mi enojo.

-Ah, perdona.- soltó notando el detalle, se sentía mal de hacerle notar a los demás que perdían partes de lo que eran, como Armand y su brazo. El brazo que no podía mover y a lo que la aceitera no ayudaba, frunció el ceño al recordar eso.

-¡Jummm! ¡Veo que no soy la única con problemas!- dijo Babette traviesamente -Dime, ¿qué te sucede? Podríamos planear una revancha doble.-

-¿Eh? Bueno... es solo que... ¿conoces a Armand? Él… bueno... el batidor de huevos u.u, le es difícil mover su brazo por el frío así que fui a pedirle a al aceitera que me obsequiara un poco de aceite para ayudarlo, ¡pero no quiso! ¬¬ Se peleó con Armand hace un tiempo por lo mismo porque el no puede mover bien el brazo, ¡y la aceitera le dijo que solo era que se estaba convirtiendo en objeto! ¡Me las pagará! o.o Ah, perdona, creo que me exalte mucho.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamó el plumero casi en un grito -¡Eso es totalmente injusto! ¡Todos estamos fastidiados por este hechizo y deberíamos ayudarnos!- sus plumas inferiores golpeaban fieramente el suelo.

Babette hizo un poco mas de berrinche, y finalmente respiró profundamente para tranquilizarse -Bueno, creo que la solución es simple, amiga mía, yo le pediré aceite.-

-¿Harías eso por mi?- la azucarera tomó las que deberían ser las manos del plumero-¡Muchas muchas gracias! ¡Deveras ni te imaginas cuanto lo necesito! Y no se me ocurre ningún sustituto-

-Claro, es mas, creo que deberíamos explicarle esto a Din-Dón, no puede quedarse así.- dijo Babette contenta -¿Qué tal si la aceitera va por ahí negándole el aceite a medio mundo?

-Pues si no lo niega al menos no debería desmoralizarlos tan cruelmente ¬¬-

-Pues bien, entonces voy a verla. ¿En donde te encuentro para entregártelo?

-En...ennnn...ya sé! Cerca de la habitación de la doncella.- sonrió

-Bien, bien, entonces déjamelo a mi.- dijo Babette con coquetería, antes de dar la vuelta para irse.

-Eres muy amable, entonces te espero- sonrió Suiky contenta de haber descubierto que la sensual Babette por la que tantos suspiraban era una chica bastante agradable.

Babette se giró y le dedicó una amable sonrisa a la azucarera, antes de continuar su camino.

Mientras tanto, en la cocina era la hora muerta después del desayuno... la mesa estaba recogida, la vajilla limpiándose, y la servidumbre había desayunado también. Nuestro salerito bostezó... de aburrición más que de sueño.

Una copa se le acercó.

-Vamos niña no te duermas, te han mandado llamar en el jardín principal. Parece que Bella encontró una ardilla herida y quiere agua salada- pronunció tajantemente empujándola hacia la salida.

-Ya... ya voy o.o- pronunció distraídamente Saliere, tratando de no caerse. Pobre ardilla, ¿qué le habría pasado? Le pareció increíble que algo vivo estuviera en el Castillo... vivo y normal... era imperativo salvarla.

-No me empujes, puedo caminar sola ¬¬- completó tajantemente, adelantándose un par de pasos a la copa y continuando el camino ella misma.

-¡Date prisa!-aún grito la copa viéndola alejarse, los pasillos estaban atestados de enseres, era como si todo el mundo hubiese encontrado o recuperado sus responsabilidades y no pudieran mantenerse quietos.

Los plumeros sacudían con ahínco los lugares que durante años habían juntado tanto polvo que parecía aparecer mágicamente cada noche. Algunos percheros se movían de un lado a otro, remendando cortinas o buscando tijeras o agujas para remendar otras.

Por eL pasillo un florero se acercó corriendo -¡Saliere!! ¡Pronto, pronto!!- gritó tomándola de la mano y jalándola.

-O.O ¡Voy, voy, voy!- exclamó el salerito con el mismo ímpetu que el florero le había transmitido, se dió cuenta de que no debió quedarse parada a media cocina sin hacer nada, todos estaban muy ocupados...era Bella... su presencia llenaba el Castillo de alegría y belleza... pero también de ocupaciones y atareos, todos daban su mejor esfuerzo trabajando en lo que pudieran. Todos juntos, para que ella estuviera a gusto, feliz...

-No te preocupes, yo me encargaré.- dijo sonriendo.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a la salida al jardín, eran varios los enseres que se apostaban alrededor de la joven que en su regazo sostenía un bultito peludo.

-¡Llegamos!-exclamó el florero atrayendo la atención de todos, Bella afirmó con una sonrisa y le pidió al salerito que se acercara, había ya un cuenco con agua hirviendo a su lado.

El salerito se acercó tímidamente y saludó a Bella con una reverencia, antes de entregar un poco de sal.

Se quedó mirando la cosita peluda en el regazo de la joven... notó su pausada respiración y como dócilmente dejaba que Bella la manipulara para atender su herida.

-¿Estará bien?- preguntó algo triste

-Sí, no te preocupes, parece que se enfrentó a alguien más grande que ella pero es fuerte y ágil, solo obtuvo un rasguño.- sonrió vendando la mano del animalito con dulzura, como si recordara... finalmente estuvo listo y la ardilla hecho a correr a un árbol en cuanto la soltó -¿Lo ves? Estará más que bien- sonrió recogiendo el libro que había dejado en el suelo a su lado. En la portada tenia dos serpientes mordiéndose la cola para formar un ovalo y de sus hojas resbalo un separador con la ilustración de un dragón de escamas madreperla y ojos rojos.

Saliere sonrió al ver al animalito alejarse, y luego se quedó mirando un instante el separador antes de recogerlo diligentemente y regresárselo a su dueña -Muy bonito.- dijo con una encantadora sonrisa -Pero, ¿qué es?- y ahora disimulaba su verguenza por su ignorancia.

Bella lo tomó -¡Ah! Es Fujur.- sonrió -Un dragón de la suerte, son criaturas muy bellas, me gustan porque nunca pierden la esperanza, si quieres otro día te leo el libro- ofreció amigable considerando que ni Bestia sabía leer bien no iba a poner en evidencia al resto de aquellas personas.

-¿De verdad? ¡Gracias!- exclamó Saliere, contenta -Muy buenas tardes, debo volver a la cocina.- se despidió con una inclinación mas, antes de emprender el camino de regreso.

No podía dejar de pensar en lo que bella acababa de decirle. Un dragón... muy bello... ¡y además de la suerte! Sin duda le sería muy útil... tal vez hasta podría romper el hechizo... o al menos podría disminuir sus accidentes. Sonrió. Tal vez era de la suerte porque no perdía la esperanza... entonces si ella conservaba la esperanza podría tener suerte... ¿pero de donde podría obtenerla?

De una de las puertas que franqueaban el pasillo apareció Albert, que al parecer sin mirarla enfiló rumbo hacia la cocina.

Saliere no pudo reprimir una sonrisa al mirarlo. Albert sin duda había encontrado algo que hacer, y estaba aún concentrado. La palita de pastel, siempre tan ocupado, tan solícito, tan alegre, tan...

-Albert, hola n.n- saludó tras apretar el paso para alcanzarlo, cuando estuvo casi junto a él.

El joven se detuvo en seco y volteó a mirarla distraído, aunque bastó un segundo para que su mirada se iluminara-¡Hola! Que gusto verte, ¿vas para la cocina?-sonrió encantador girándose hacia ella.

-Sí.- contestó Saliere inevitablemente contagiada por aquella sonrisa -Así que podemos acomp/o.o- se detuvo de golpe al notar algo... traía aun puesta la casaca de servicio... color madreperla con botones rojos... igual que la imagen en el separador... -o.o pañarnos?-

-Claro que sí.- sonrió el chico tomándole la mano y prosiguiendo el camino, parecía tener un poco de prisa.

-¿Estas ocupado? Disculpa...- agregó el salerito apresurando el paso... odiaba estorbar... pero al parecer en este momento no lo hacia mucho, ya que él no la había rechazado terminantemente. Como lo haría cualquier otro...

-O...oye, que crees?- dijo solo por decir algo -Nuestra invitada ha curado a una ardilla herida n.n-

-¿Ardilla? Wow, sin duda es una muy buena persona y… ¡Ah! ¡Ya! Seguro la has ayudado, ¿verdad? Eres maravillosa, Saliere.- sonrió presionando un poquito su mano y menguando el paso.

-O///O- el salerito bajó la mirada sonrojada -Solo... le di algo de sal...- dijo con pena, él era el maravilloso... ella solo un salerito insignificante -...pero gracias.- completó dominando un poco la pena y volteando para sonreirle.

-¡Pero eso es inmensamente útil! ¿Sabes? Yo jamás en la vida llegaría a ser tan importante como tú, pero bueno cada quien hace lo que puede.- sonrió mientras continuaban caminando.

-¡Por supuesto que eres importante!- exclamó el salero sin pensarlo... odiaba que él se sintiera inútil... odiaba que alguien mas sintiera lo mismo que ella cuando tomaba conciencia de lo mal que hacia casi todo -El hechizo me hizo importante al darme sal, pero no lo soy por mi misma.-

Albert se detuvo y se volvió a mirarla casi con reclamo -No es cierto, eres importante, aun antes del hechizo...eras útil.- pronunció muy serio.

Saliere bajó la mirada... antes del hechizo no la conocía... pero no podía decirle que lo estaba pensando... lo que había pasado antes del hechizo no importaba ya, solo le importaba que a partir de la noche en que llegó Bella lo había conocido, junto con Suiky y Armand, y...

-

¿Podemos hablar de algo mas?- preguntó con tristeza, sin mirarlo.

Albert la miró cabizbajo, acababa de meter la pata y lo notaba, sin otra cosa que hacer la abrazó –Disculpa, a veces hablo de más.- susurró.

-Gracias...- murmuró la chica acurrucándose un poco en esos brazos, sintiendo su calor... ese calor que ella ya no podía emitir... que en realidad ya no necesitaba físicamente... pero lo necesitaba tanto en su corazón -...por considerarme importante, gracias...- se quedó en silencio un momento, tratando de recibir todo lo que Albert le ofrecía en ese momento.

Tras unos instantes el muchacho exhaló un profundo suspiro -Pero mira si nos hemos puesto sensibles, pronto nos olvidaremos de estos detalles (señaló su placa con el pulgar) y sabrás que eres útil porque yo estaré a tu lado para recordártelo.- sonrió -Pero ahora debemos ir a la cocina.-concluyó y echó a caminar de nuevo.

-Es verdad, perdóname.- pronunció caminando detrás de el muchacho pensativa... aliviada... había afirmado que "pronto" con tanta seguridad que le había transmitido instantánea confianza... no, mas bien esperanza -o.o Aaaah...- se le escapó distraídamente, al mirar la expresión calmada de Albert enfocado de nuevo en el camino hacia la cocina... Albert nunca perdía la esperanza... madreperla y rojo...

-o.o Eeeeh...- pronunció bajito al sentir el impulso de decir algo... pero no se le ocurría que...

Pero al parecer no habló suficientemente fuerte porque él no volteó -o.o¡AAAAAH!- y por estar mirándolo con detenimiento, no pudo ver que un sacudidor pasó junto a ella y distraídamente la empujó, con lo que el salero iba derechito al suelo.

-O.O! ¡Cuidado!- exclamó alarmado el joven intentando evitar que cayera con tal mal fortuna que solo logro hacer que cayera… sobre él.

-Ouch .! o.o ¿Estás bien? ¿No te paso nada? ¡Saliere!- estaba preocupado, no escuchaba ni el más mínimo sonido.

Tras el tremendo sonido causado por la placa de Albert que había caído de espaldas, Saliere se quedó inmóvil un momento, con los ojos fuertemente apretados, temblando de miedo... no sabía si estaba bien... le aterraba averiguar si no estaba bien... entonces se dió cuenta de que estaba sobre algo suave... y no era nube, ni la apremiante voz que le hablaba ahora era un ángel...

Así que todavía estaba viva... que... suerte... -O.O Sí...- respondió con un hilo de voz, aun nerviosa -...estoy bien... gra...gracias...- se levantó con cuidado y miró a Albert con preocupación -¿Tú estas bien? ¿No te lastimé?-

-¿Yo? Sí, no te preocupes, es lo bueno de que mi espalda está pegada al metal. Solo que… necesitaré ayuda para levantarme u.u Pero si no te paso nada no es tan malo n_n ¡Qué suerte!- sonrió levantando solo la cabeza.

Saliere se examinó rápidamente, todo parecía estar en orden... ella estaba bien... él estaba bien... ¡suerte! Miró a Albert sonriendo... y su expresión cambió inmediatamente. ¿Podría ayudarle a pararse?

-Ahhh... este... u.u perdón- tartamudeó indecisa... después de todo... Albert no era un dragón de la suerte, como había empezado a pensar... solo eran imaginaciones suyas -Voy a buscar ayud...-

-¡ALBERT!- se escuchó cerca de ahí, y unos pasos pesados... y metálicos... Armand apareció a unos metros de ellos con clara expresión preocupada -S...Saliere... ¿están bien? Eso se escuchó espantoso!- dijo cuando se acercaba.

Albert giró la cabeza cuanto podía, ese era le problema de tener una placa de metal que ocupara toda tu espalda: si la placa estaba en el suelo, todo tu torso estaba en el suelo -Nada de que preocuparse n.n Solo… bueno tropezamos jejejeje. Pero no nos pasó nada-sonrió.

Trató de colocar palmas en el suelo para impulsarse pero sin éxito, ya lo sabía, simple terquedad.

-Cuidado...- pronunció Armand antes de que él comenzara a desesperarse -...te ayudaremos.- miró a Saliere y le sonrió para brindarle confianza. -No es nada grave.-

-No, supongo que no.- exhaló Albert resignado, sonriendo mientras movía el cuello como una tortuguita boca arriba.

Saliere se olvidó de todo su ánimo... -lo siento... es mi culpa... tú solo me protegías...- dijo cabizbaja, antes de interrogar a Armand con la mirada para que le dijera en que podía ayudar.

Armand suspiró. -Te tomaremos de las manos y te levantaremos, bien? Albert por favor ayúdanos impulsándote con los pies, y ten cuidado de no perder el equilibrio de nuevo...- pensó que no era necesario explicar porqué... si caía sobre Saliere sería desastrozo.

-¡A la orden, general!- sonrió el chico llevándose la mano a la sien como saludo antes de extenderles las manos.

-¡Un, dos, tres!- Albert apenas alcanzó a equilibrarse de puntitas ante el enérgico tirón que le brindaron tres manos. Cuando finalmente estuvo de pie, Saliere buscó con los ojos la mejor vía de escape... -lo siento...- repitió cabizbaja.

-No te preocupes, no pasó nada.- la palita se acercó al salerito y trató de tomar su mano, pero ella se alejó dando un paso atrás.

-Mejor que no te me acerques mucho, al parecer mi mala suerte es contagiosa.- murmuró la jovencita con tristeza y sin decir más dio la vuelta y echó a correr por el pasillo.

-¡Saliere, espera!- la reacción de Albert de ir tras ella fue interrumpida por Armand que lo detuvo enérgicamente del brazo.

-Deja que se vaya.- pronunció con firmeza ante la mirada de reproche que recibió de su amigo –Un rato a solas le vendrá bien.

Al volver a mirar al pasillo, el salerito había desaparecido. Armand soltó el brazo que había aprisionado al sentir una punzada de dolor que fue notada por su amigo.

-¿Aún no tienes aceite?- preguntó con tristeza poniendo su mano en la unión.

-¿Y tú no tienes algo que hacer?- regresó la pregunta tajantemente el batidor, tratando de fingir que no había dolor.

Recibió una mirada de desaprobación de su amigo antes de darle la espalda y dirigirse a la cocina.

-No necesito solo aceite… necesito suerte.- siseó mirando la enorme placa de metal alejarse.

-¡Armand! ¿Adivina-qué-tengo?

Y sus ojos se iluminaron al escuchar la voz de la azucarera, que se acercaba a él con la mejor de sus sonrisas… y un gran frasco con aceite en sus manos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Ustedes tienen a alguien que les de suerte? Yo... no lo sé, hay alguien con el que me pasan un montón de cosas geniales, peor así suerte suerte... no.

Hasta el próximo capítulo…


	8. Capítulo 7

**.:.:Capítulo siete:.:.**

Armand estaba cansado... mucho mas mental que físicamente. Aun no se acostumbraba al ritmo de trabajo que todos habían tomado con la llegada de Bella... antes de eso solo había acompañado a Lumiere, y a pesar de todo lo que había aprendido, no esperaba que fuera tan demandante ahora que su maestro era compañía constante para el amo, dejándole la responsabilidad.

Tuvo que tomar las riendas de la cocina... era demasiada gente (bueno, gente hechizada)... y todos esperaban el máximo de él... caminaba con pasos pesados por la cocina, aburrido y fastidiado.

Hasta que de pronto se detuvo con una sonrisa enorme y radiante. Recargada en el alfeizar de una ventana, mirando hacia fuera, estaba ella... su razón para sonreír, para luchar, para vivir... Suiky.

Se acercó despacio... mirarla incluso de espaldas le gustaba... la caída de su cabello negro sobre la porcelana... seguía siendo tan hermosa...

-Hola.- susurró cuando sus labios estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca de su oído.

La azucarera dio un respingo al escuchar aquella voz, había estado absorta en la contemplación de algún punto en la nada y no había notado que él se acercaba… justo él... exhaló y con un suave movimiento volteó para verlo -¡Hola! ¿Ya terminaste?- sonrió

-Sí, acabo de terminar.- respondió él con una sonrisa... todo el fastidio se había desvanecido -¿Me puedo quedar contigo un rato?- en realidad ya sabía la respuesta...

-Jummm no lo sé...- dijo la azucarera llevándose una mano a la barbilla mientras lo miraba pensativamente -¿Estás seguro que Lumiere no llegara a reclamarte y me regañara por quitarte le tiempo?- sonrió juguetonamente mientras le anudaba un listón en uno de sus tornillos.

-¿Me ves cara de gato?- preguntó Armand, divertido al mirar los ágiles dedos de la azucarera anudando el listón -Ya terminé, estoy seguro.- miró a Suiky con complicidad -Y como si de veras nos importara tanto.-

Ella rió bajito -Es para que te veas menos malo.- sonrió mirándolo maquiavélicamente –Y... ¿qué propones? ¿Le tiramos agua a las servilletas?-

-Suena extremadamente tentador, y con el listón no me vería tan malo haciéndolo... pero nou...- dijo antes de soltar una risita -...mis oídos y mi humor no soportarán sus vocecitas agudas ni un minuto más de lo necesario.-

Suiky le acaricio la mejilla -O quizá...- retomó el listón, esta vez desatándolo muy muy lento -…librar el techado de los trocitos de lodo seco, Bella estará encerrada en la biblioteca... esperemos que a nadie se le ocurra pasar, ¿no?- susurraba con una sonrisa traviesa.

Armand rió, disfrutando de las caricias... no deseaba nada mas en ese momento -¿Me estas quitando el listón a propósito para que vuelva a verme malo?- resopló -Supongo que sería divertido...-

Y recordó entonces... recordó a la pequeña Suiky corriendo por el Castillo, como si fuera la legítima señora del lugar... riendo, cantando, bailando, jugando... jugando a...

-Juguemos a las escondidas.- sugirió entusiasmado, tomando la mano que aún lo acariciaba.

Ella lo miró extrañada -¿Las escondidas?- por un momento pensó en cuan complicado sería ocultarse con aquel cuerpo, es decir el tamaño... los bordes... pero verlo sonreír de aquella forma era demasiado... demasiado... motivante –¡Sí, claro! ¡Juguemos a las escondidas! Tú cuentas.- sonrió dándole un golpecito en el brazo que menos podía mover -Aunque... necesitaremos más gente.-

-¡Ah, claro! ¡Abusas de un batidor enorme y de metal que le es difícil correr para que cuente!- exclamó el joven falsamente ofendido -¡Y además me dices que necesitamos mas gente! ¡Para humillarme en público!-

Suiky se soltó a reír a carcajada abierta -Jajajajajajajajaja No, ¡¿como crees?! jajajajaja- lo abraza riendo-jajajajaja ¿Entonces como propones que juguemos?- aún no lograba terminar de reírse.

-Pues... pues... tú te escondes y yo te busco...- respondió Armand entre risas -... pero sin humillación pública, por favor, es obvio que perdería irremediablemente si fueramos más...-

-jajajajajaj deacuerdo deacuerdo- la azucarera a duras penas terminaba de reírse, era raro no sufrir de un dolor en el estomago... calló de repente llevándose la mano a la porcelana... claro, ya no había estomago.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Armand parando de reír también... ella nunca dejaba de reír así de golpe, a menos que... -¿Estas bien?- se acercó con preocupación.

-¿Hmm? Ah, sí...- dijo vagamente observándolo, ahí estaba su amigo de toda la vida cubierto de metal, mirándola e intentado no dejar morir lo que hacían y habían sido, sin poder evitarlo lo abrazó, mientras lo tuviera...

-¿Jugamos?- murmuró esforzándose por no llorar.

-Sólo si tú quieres...- respondió dulcemente mientras acariciaba su cabello, un instante después la separó con cuidado de él y tomó su mano, regalándole la mejor de tus sonrisas -¡Vamos! ¡Concéntrate en el juego y no pienses en nada más! ¿Sí? ¡Contaré hasta 100 para que te escondas muy muy bien!-

-¡Sí!- exclamó ella encantada alzando la mano para después desaparecer por la puerta mas cercana -¿Dónde? ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde?- repetía mientras caminaba.

-Uno...- Armand se había quedado en su lugar hasta que la azucarera salió de la cocina (era obvio que no se escondería ahí) -Dos...- era increíble que lo estuvieran haciendo... jugando juntos... después de tanto tiempo... sonreía... -Tres...-

Albert pasaba contento cargando un par de bultos cuando noto al batidor haciendo "nada". Curioso se acercó y cuando lo tuvo a unos pasos escuchó que... ¿contaba? -¡Hola, Armand!- sonrió y al alzar la mano para saludar un bulto se le callo, algunas papas se regaron.

-Diecin... ¿ehm?- Armand volteó en el momento justo para ver como caían las papas -¡Cuidado! ¿Qué horas son estas de hacer eso, Albert?

-¿Eh? ¡Ah! Pues vi los bultos haciendo estorbo y creí que sería buena idea ir a acomodarlos de una vez jijiji- rió nervioso mientras recogía las papas -¿Y tú que haces? Te escuche contar.-

-Guau, eso es totalmente Albert.- dijo Armand fingiendo sorpresa -Yo cuento porque... esteee...- se sintió apenado de pronto... ¿no estaban muy grandes para jugar? Si le decía se iba a burl... Ay, por favor, ¡estaba hablando con ALBERT!

-Pues... estoy... jugando con Suiky.- respondió finalmente contento.

-¿Jugando?- Albert lo miró extrañado por un momento, como analizando aquello, relacionando -¡Ah! Están jugando escondidillas, ¿no?- inquirió dando con su puño en su palma.

-Sip, exactamente.- corroboró Armand sonriendo -Y acabas de darle ventaja a Suiky, no tengo idea de en que número debería ir.- rió un poco, la verdad es que de por si la dejaría ganar...

-¡Ahhh que divertido! ¿Puedo jugar con ustedes?- sonrió emocionado.

-¿Eh?- Chispas, debió prever eso... no solo no se burló de sus juegos, sino que quería participar... -...esteeemmm... pues... ehm...- ¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Iba a dejar ganar a Suiky, pero no se podía dejar ganar por él! Ademas, quería jugar solo con ella....

-Mejor jugamos otro día los cuatro, ¿sí? Suiky, Saliere y nosotros.- preguntó con inocencia.

Albert lo miró con grandes ojos de cachorro regañado -¿No quieres que yo juegue? Esta bien, será otro día.- terminó de recoger sus papas y continuó su camino sin despedirse, uno de esos enfaditos de media hora.

-Cincuenta...- dijo al tanteo tras exhalar un suspiro resignado... Albert era tan sensible...

Suiky había llegado ya a los pisos superiores y entrado a una habitación al final de un pasillo bastante empolvado -jijiji aquí no me encontrará.-sonrió mientras se sentaba en el viejo nicho en donde alguna vez había habido un ropero empotrado, una gruesa cortina la tapaba aunque no se hallaba a oscuras pues por el techo se filtraban varios rayos de mortecina luz. Rió de nuevo.

Para cuando Armand había llegado al cien, ya había puesto el primer pie fuera de la cocina... la idea de dejar ganar a Suiky había desaparecido con la emoción de los recuerdos que aumentaba conforme avanzaba la cuenta, le costaría trabajo a su amiga.

Recorrió el primer piso lo más rápido que pudo, buscando en cada cuarto y cada rincón, y luego pasó al segundo

Suiky esperaba emocionada, estaba segura de que la hallaría era imposible que no la hallara si había dejado varias velas alumbrando los lugares por los que había pasado, bueno el camino era largo, pero aún así eran buenas pistas, suspiró, hacia ya tanto... en verdad tanto.. y mientras recordaba comenzó a embargarla un sopor que pronto la hizo dormir.

Armand parpadeó... que las velas estuvieran encendidas con la misma diferencia de distancia no podría ser casualidad... al parecer Suiky quería que lo encontrara a como de lugar... de alguna manera lo hizo sentirse nervioso.

Comenzó a seguir las velas sin fijarse en nada mas... una por una... y se sentía cada vez mas cerca... cerca de Suiky... de sus ojos, de su cabello, de su voz... de su risa...

Estornudó... al parecer Suiky había elegido el lugar mas empolvado y olvidado para esconderse... cruzó una esquina y se encontró con una última vela, en el fondo de la habitación había una pesada cortina... se acercó lo mas despacio y sigiloso que pudo, y con el mismo cuidado levantó un poco la cortina para asomarse.

Y ahí estaba Suiky, sentada y... dormida... Armand sonrió, no dejaba de asombrarse de la facilidad que tenía la chica para dormir en cualquier lugar y momento. Se sentó junto a ella y la contempló un momento... la iluminación del lugar ofrecía un juego de sombras peculiar, los rasgos de la joven se veían perfectamente perfilados, un mechón de su cabello caía al costado de su rostro... con cuidado lo apartó, y acarició su mejilla -Mi dulce y hermosa azucarera...- musitó fascinado.

Al parecer Suiky no estaba tan dormida pues al primer roce sus parpados temblaron para unos instantes después finalmente permitirle despertar, perezosa miro a su acompañante -Me encontraste.- sonrió adormilada.

Armand sintió un escalofrío... ¿lo había escuchado? Decidió continuar como si no... -Sí, te encontré...- compuso una linda sonrisa, y continuó acariciando aquella mejilla que aun conservaba la suavidad -...pero parece que me tardé, hasta te dormiste.- rió un poco.

Suiky se dejo mimar como un pequeño felino -Es por el lugar, da... sueño. ¿No tienes sueño Armand?- sonrió infantil mientras le tomaba el rostro cariñosamente con ambas manos

-Mmmmm... en realidad no, je.- dijo bajito, contento de sentir las manos de Suiky -Pero tú puedes dormirte si quieres.

Suiky se dejo ir sobre él con ligereza abrazándose de su cuello -¡Te atrapé!- sonrió jugando.

-¡AAAAH!- exclamó Armand verdaderamente sorprendido, ¡le había ganado! ¡Y sin el menor esfuerzo! La abrazó con ternura y recargó su rostro en su cabello, no podía contra ella, simplemente no podía... aspiró su aroma...

-Descansa...- susurró con dulzura.

-Pero... si me duermo podría lastimarte.- el sueño regresaba en aquellos brazos, a solas y casi en la oscuridad

-No me lastimarás...- musitó él mientras acariciaba su cabello -...soy el malvado batidor de metal, podría lastimarte yo a tí... me quedaré despierto para cuidar que no te dañes conmigo...- apretó los párpados con furia, no podía ni siquiera dormir con ella sin que corriera peligro...

-Tú nunca me harás daño, Armand, nunca...nunca... duerme conmigo, quiero que soñemos juntos. Soñemos que no hay metal ni porcelana.- suspiró y sus brazos se aferraron mas a él, la porcelana tintineó.

Armand se mordió el labio al escuchar el tintineo... por supuesto que no le haría daño... jamás... nunca a propósito... pero él era de metal y ella de porcelana... había que ser realistas... la abrazó... la acarició...

-Soñemos.- exhaló al fin, adormilado por la suavidad del cabello en que reposaba su faz. Cerró los ojos... y se quedó dormido.

En la cocina, Albert proseguía con su autoimpuesta misión de acomodar aquellos sacos de vegetales.

-Ya verá ese armatoste, algún día me pedirá jugar y me sacaré cualquier pretexto para no dejarlo...- gruñía cual niño pequeño.

-¿Ehm?- por esas casualidades de la vida, el salerito del Castillo caminaba cerca de ahí, y oyó los refunfuños de la palita, al escuchar lo que decía, no pudo mas que extrañarse. ¿Estaba tan molesto por...

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó un poco preocupada mientras se acercaba -¿Te ayudo?- agregó al ver lo que hacia.

Albert se detuvo en seco y esta vez fueron varias zanahorias las que rodaron del bulto que se le resbaló de las manos -¡Rayos! Ah ¡Hola, Sali! Buenas noches.- sonrió mientras se agachaba a recoger las verduras.

-Hola, buenas noches...- saludó al acercarse con algo de reserva, comenzó a recoger zanahorias en silencio -...no tienes que aguantarte el enojo solo porque estoy aquí, ¿sabes?- dijo por fin tras un suspiro.

Albert se detuvo con una zanahoria en la mano y la miro extrañado -¿Perdona? No te entiendo.- sonrió.

- Ah... pues...- Saliere no se esperaba eso... -...quiero decir... te veías molesto y por eso me acerqué, pero al llegar aquí me sonreíste como si nada... no tienes que fingir...- lo miró preocupada -dime, ¿qué te molesta?-

-¿Fingir?...yo no finjo nada Saliere me da gusto verte por eso sonrío.-dijo jugando con la zanahoria.

Saliere resopló mientras regresaba las zanahorias que había recogido del suelo... si lo que Albert le acababa de decir era cierto... entonces sin haber hecho nada, había resuelto el problema. Sonrió y volteó a mirar al joven -Solo quiero decirte que si estas triste o enojado, dímelo y yo trataré de ayudarte.- Se acercó y tomó su mano -No me gusta verte molesto.-

Las mejillas del chico se tiñeron de carmín, apenado bajo la mirada y la desvió hacia un costado, no sabía que decir, pensó en Armand, en la razón de que lo hubiese excluido vilmente de su juego, pensó que Saliere le agradaba tanto que él también... -Armand no me dejó jugar con él- dijo sin pensar aunque quizá deseaba pensar y no hablar.

-¡Que malo!- exclamó el salerito cruzándose de brazos, indignada, la primera idea que le brincó a la mente era Albert ganándole con harta ventaja al enorme y desafortunadamente tieso batidor -¡Solo porque seguramente le ganarías!-

Albert la miro extrañado y no pudo evitar empezar a reír -No creo Sali, Armand siempre fue bueno en las escondidillas.- sonrió.

Saliere sonrió también, se sentía tan victoriosa de hacer reír a alguien... de hacerlo reír a él... su enojo se desvaneció un seguida. -Yo puedo jugar contigo si quier...aaawn- un inevitable bostezo completó la frase, apenada bajó la mirada... estaba dispuesta a jugar con él para animarlo, pero estaba cansada...

-¡Ah vaya! Pero si estás muy cansada, ve a descansar Saliere, jugaremos otro día, ¿sí? Y no invitaremos a Armand mujajaja ¡Me las pagará!- intentó reír malvadamente mostrándole su puño cerrado.

-¿Tú no estas cansado? ¿No te vas a ir a dormir?- preguntó la chica entretenida... no podía imaginar a Albert haciendo algo malo... le parecía tan bueno...

-Debes dormir, vamos...- dijo acercándose y tomando su mano, regalándole una sonrisa -...o al menos deja de hacer eso, no te toca.-

Él acarició aquella mano en la suya –Es que los vi ahí y me pareció que podía acomodarlos, no tengo sueño.- sonrió, no claro que no, llevaba varios días con insomnio, pensando en ese lindo salero, se desvelaría pensando en ella nuevamente, quiso acariciar aquella mano con sus labios pero algo lo detuvo, exhaló -Pero te acompaño, tienes razón, no me toca.-dijo con dulzura.

-¿O nos quedamos aquí un rato?- preguntó Saliere con la mirada baja de nuevo -No tengo mucho mucho sueño, podemos platicar un rato para que cuando llegue a mi lugar me duerma en cuanto pegue la cabeza en el suelo jijiji.-

-Jejeje pero mañana hay trabajo, ven vamos hay que dormir, algún día charlaremos hasta tarde...tal vez paseemos por la noche... cuando haya cosas que valga la pena ver.- sonrió y la invitó a caminar mientras sostenía su mano.

Saliere se acercó al brazo de la palita... era cálido, tan cálido... -Esperaré a ese día- susurró mirando al suelo... se le escapó un segundo bostezo... -Oye, Albert, que quieres soñar hoy?- preguntó inocentemente.

Albert le acaricio el cabello -Que somos humanos de nuevo.- sonrió.

La chica rió suavemente, recargando su rostro en el brazo de el joven -Entonces tal vez nos encontremos por ahí...- un tercer bostezo... -...quisiera estar con ustedes cuando eso suceda...-

-Ya somos dos los que lo deseamos, tal vez se cumpla.- sonrió atrayéndola hacia él para abrazarla mejor -Quiero estar a tu lado cuando seamos humanos- susurró en su oído.

Ya habían llegado a la alacena... Saliere se detuvo y se recargó en el pecho de la palita… no quería ir a dormir solo en ese rincón oscuro de la alacena que le habían relegado -Buenas noches.-

-Buenas noches- sonrió él acariciándole la mejilla y mirándola con dulzura separándola con cuidado antes de perderse en la sombras del pasillo.

La chica lo miró alejarse y resignada entró a la alacena, dormir no le fue un problema al imaginarse a Albert a su lado, velando su sueño.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Bueno, creo que Armand no había tenido la oportunidad de mostrarse en todo su esplendor hasta este capítulo. Nuestro batidor es todo un encanto, ¿no creen? n.n

Y no puedo evitar reírme con la imagen mental de Albert intentando ser malo jajaja, no deja de ser cute.

Pues hasta la próxima.


	9. Capítulo 8

_**.:.:Capítulo nueve.:.:.:.**_

Saliere intentaba calmar a su amiga, el aceite que Babette les había conseguido se había agotado hace unos días, y Armand estaba cada vez más molesto y adolorido de su brazo.

Suiky por su parte, estaba cada día mas irritada y resentida.

-¡Argh! ¡No puedo estar molestando a todo el mundo sólo porque esa aceitera es una ambiciosa! ¿Para qué rayos quiere tanto su mugre esa? ¡El que se le acabe no implica que morirá!- Gritó la azucarera bastante acalorada, no soportaba recordar a Armand fingiendo que no le dolía demasiado

-Pero... pero...- dijo Saliere tímidamente -... la verdad es que sería un tanto alarmante que tu objetivo como objeto se acabe...- lo pensó un momento -...pero si fuera necesario dar mi último grano de sal para ayudar, aunque después de eso me volviera inservible, yo lo daría.

-El problema, querida mía, es que es un asunto personal que tiene en contra de Armand.

-¿Cómo? ¿Qué sucedió con Armand?- eso era algo que no se le había ocurrido. Ahora se sentía algo confundida: ¿porqué alguien se enojaría con él?

-¡No lo se! ¡Pero no es normal! Como me dijo Babette: a todos nos friega le hechizo, se supone que deberíamos apoyarnos. No hallo una mejor razón para no ayudarlo que estar enfadada especialmente con él.

Saliere se detuvo a pensar. Era la única razón comprensible. Pero entonces, ¿qué debían hacer? ¿Cómo convencer a la aceitera que dejara de estar enojada con Armand? Le seguía pareciendo increíble que alguien no quisiera a alguno de sus tres amigos.

-¿Y si le quitamos el aceite por la fuerza?- preguntó al fin con determinación -Quiero decir, si ella es desconsiderada y grosera, nosotras también podemos serlo!-

-Si esto sigue así tal vez sea la última opción.

-Démosle una ultima oportunidad de hablar con la poca humanidad que nos queda.- dijo el salerito mirando a la puerta -Ven, vamos a buscarla.

La azucarera exhaló resignada tratando de controlarse -Está bien, vamos-sonrió tomando la mano del salerito.

Salieron juntas de la cocina y recorrieron algunos pasillos, preguntando a quienes se encontraban si habían visto a la aceitera, pero nadie parecía haberla visto en todo el día.

-Creo que no es muy sociable que digamos.- puntualizó Saliere.

-Eso parece. ¿Dónde estará?- Suiky jugueteaba con uno de esos cubitos que solían salirle alrededor del cuello, eso solo podía significar que se estaba desesperando.

Saliere tomó la mano de Suiky (así de paso la hacía soltar el cubito) y apretó el paso. Acababa de escuchar unas risas. Al doblar la esquina del pasillo, vieron a un par de objetos charlando y riendo alegremente: la aceitera y una de las "adorables" servilletas.

La aceitera fue la primera en darse cuenta de que tenían compañía, tomó a la servilleta (que aun no terminaba de reírse) por el brazo, y sin disimulo la jaló un poco para irse.

Suiky la miró indignada -¡Un momento! Querida ACEITERA, justo a ti te estaba buscando. ¿Sabes? Necesito de tus servicios.- el tono era bastante forzado pero de que era amable era amable.

Saliere sonrió encantadoramente -Así es, y no vamos a dejarte ir.- avanzó un paso hacia ella -¿Podemos hablar un momento?

La servilleta miró a las recién llegadas, se dio cuenta de que estaba de más y tímidamente se liberó de la mano de la aceitera antes de dar una pequeña y nerviosa reverencia y retirarse caminando lo más aprisa que pudo.

-Prometo no quitarte mucho tiempo, sólo necesito aceite.- dijo Suiky con delicadeza tomando el brazo de la aceitera.

-Ah, ¿si?- preguntó la aceitera, con hipócrita amabilidad -¿Y cómo para qué la necesitas? Si tú eres de porcelana, y ella...- mirando al salero con desprecio -...es de vidrio.

-¿Y tú para que necesitas estar llena de aceite, querida?- preguntó a su vez el salero -Debe ser pesado y molesto... mis granos de sal al menos no hacen onditas dentro de mí.

-Desde luego, mis granitos de azúcar al menos no me ensucian y se baten dentro de mi, pero eso no es importante querida, yo se que eres tan desdichada como todos y sabes que debemos ayudarnos, obséquiame un poco de aceite y ya.

La aceitera miró con reproche a ambas, sin decir nada.

-No hay necesidad de esto. Vamos, no te hemos hecho nada malo, ¿o si?- preguntó Saliere en un tono más amistoso.

-Ustedes...- dijo la aceitera remarcando cada sílaba -...no me han hecho nada, pero sé para qué quieren aceite. Más bien para quién quieren aceite.

-El motivo es obvio, querida. Haz el favor de no hacerte la inocente- Suiky comenzaba a perder su dulzura.

-¡Sí, sí! ¡Ahora resulta que su aceite le da el poder de leer la mente!- agregó el salero al recibir una nueva mirada negativa por parte de la aceitera. -Supongo que también sabrás lo que seríamos capaces de hacer por obtener ese aceite, lo necesitamos, ¿comprendes?

-Comprendes, ¿verdad?- por alguna razón la presión de la mano de Suiky pareció acentuarse en el brazo de la aceitera.

-Si tanto lo necesitara él...- puntualizó de nuevo a quien se refería sin mencionar ningún nombre -...ya habría hecho algo más por conseguirlo, en lugar de enviarlas a ustedes.

-Mira, querida, primero a mi nadie me envía, ¿vale? Si te estoy pidiendo el dichoso aceite es porque yo sí me preocupo por los demás, que no tengas quien vea por ti y por quien ver no es mi problema. Si necesitaras azúcar yo te la daría, no importa lo mal que me cayeras eso se llama ser razonable y maduro. ¡No andar con niñerías!- la azucarera había perdido lo dulce por completo.

La aceitera agachó la cabeza tras recibir el golpe directo, y se quedó en silencio un momento.

-Es afortunado, ese estúpido batidor...- dijo al fin, débilmente -...bien, ¿en dónde está?- Las miró recuperando la altivez. -No veo que tengan nada en que llevárselo, ¿o lo cargarán con sus manos?

-Detalles. Pensaba en lo importante primero. Armand está en la cocina, sabes bien en donde, querida; tu duermes a dos alacenas.- sonrió la azucarera con cierta mordacidad.

-¿O necesitas que te guiemos para que no te pierdas en el camino?- agregó el salero, no del todo convencida de que hubieran conseguido lo que querían

-No me perderé.- dijo la aceitera secamente, avanzando hacia ellas y empujando al salero para pasar entre ambas -No soy una torpe como tú.

Saliere no tuvo nada que decir contra eso.

-Al menos no es resbalosa como tú, querida.- inquirió Suiky mordazmente.

-Al menos yo no me caigo a la mitad de un banquete.- sentenció la aceitera sin mostrarse más afectada de lo que ya estaba.

-A ti no se te requiere en un banquete.- respondió Saliere olvidándose totalmente de su timidez. -¿Podemos irnos ya? Hay cosas para las que sí eres útil.

-Ni hablar, salero.- dijo la aceitera sin voltear y apretando el paso -A cada quien nos ha fastidiado de diferente manera el famoso hechizo, ¿cierto?

-¿Nos vamos?- le preguntó Saliere a la azucarera con algo de tristeza, ya que ninguna de las dos se había movido mientras la aceitera se alejaba.

Suiky abrazó a su amiguita y luego la tomo de la mano para que avanzaran –Tranquila, la cosa esa no es tan linda como tú.

-Y yo no soy tan linda como tú...- dijo Saliere con extrema reserva mientras caminaba pensativa.

-¿Eh? Jajaja ¿Linda yo? ¿Con estos cubos? No, querida yo tampoco lo soy pero al menos tengo a un Armand, a un Albert y a una Saliere que me quieren mucho.

-Pero... ¡sí eres bonita! ¡En serio!- insistió un poco más el salerito, avanzando más rápido y más contenta.

-Ven, vamos a usar el atajo para que lleguemos antes, si no llega la acusamos con Din-don, ¿vale?

-¡Sí!- respondió el salerito contenta, girando hacia el lugar indicado -Ya ha dicho que no se pierde.

Así pues el salerito y la azucarera usaron sus bien conocidos atajos llegando con suficiente ventaja a la cocina donde el batidor trataba de mover su brazo a base de fuerza de voluntad.

-¡Armand!- saludó el salerito tan alegre que casi gritó.

El batidor giró con sobresalto, y con mucho esfuerzo sonrió. Se sentía espantoso cada vez que ellas lo miraban cuando no podía disimular el dolor.

-Hola, ¿dónde estaban?- preguntó con su voz cantarina de siempre.

-Paseando- sonrió Suiky acercándose para abrazarlo, la porcelana tintineó.

-Así que paseando...- respondió Armand intentando abrazar a la chica, sin poder disimular una sonrisa radiante -Y díganme, ¿desde cuando pasear por un polvoso castillo encantado les causa tanta alegría?

-Desde que te encuentras a un limpiavidrios que no conocías.- sonrió Suiky contenta guiñándole imperceptiblemente el ojo a Saliere y mirando sutilmente hacia donde la aceitera debía llegar.

Saliere soltó una risita.

-¿Un limpiavidrios?- preguntó Armand, fingiéndose un poco ofendido -No estarán pensando en cambiarnos a Albert y a mi por un limpiavidrios, ¿verdad?

-¡No, claro que no!- respondió inmediatamente Saliere -No podríamos...

-Pues te diré...tenia mucha habilidad.- sonrió la azucarera.

A Armand se le borró todo esbozo de sonrisa. Si las cosas seguían así, muy pronto el no tendría nada de habilidad.

-¡Eeennn realidad no tanto!- exclamó Saliere al darse cuenta de la expresión de su amigo -¡Estoy segura de que no podría levantar la misma masa que tú cuando brincas sobre las mezclas!

Suiky suspiró acariciando el brazo de Armand.

-¿Se puede saber porqué dejaron de seguirme?

La voz provenía de la puerta y todos voltearon a mirar.

Suiky esbozo una sonrisa triunfal -Lo siento, querida, eras muy lenta y me aburrí.- explicó mientras acariciaba nuevamente el brazo de Armand.

-Pe... pero... oigan...- Armand comenzó a tartamudear con los ojos abiertos al máximo.

-Menos mal que llegaste.- agregó Saliere contenta -Ahí está el paciente.

-Bien, ven acá.- dijo la aceitera secamente, mirando a Armand.

Armand miró a Suiky con una sorpresa e indecisión imposibles de disimular.

-Aceite...- sonrió Suiky -…solo eso necesitas para estar feliz de nuevo, ¿cierto?

-¿Saliere?- preguntó volteando a mirar al salerito -¿Es... es en serio?

-¡Por supuesto que sí!- dijo Saliere sonriendo -¡Vamos, baja! A menos que quieras seguir sufriendo.

Armand fue hacia la aceitera, que no parecía muy contenta, y el trámite de recepción de aceite por fin se terminó.

-Entonces me voy.- dijo la aceitera antes de que alguien dijera nada más.

Suiky le palmeó la espalda -Gracias, cuando necesites azúcar búscame.-sonrió.

-Me gustaría saber para que necesito azúcar... pero lo tendré en cuenta.- dijo antes de dar la vuelta e irse.

-Bueeeeno, puesss... yo también me voy…- dijo Saliere buscando a su alrededor el mas rápido punto de escape, Armand miraba de nuevo a

Suiky con una alegría infinita.

-¡No me veas así! Siento… bueno, ¡siento que tienes exceso de dulce! Ya no deberías juntarte conmigo.- sonrío divertida.

-Es que... es que...- dijo Armand sin cambiar de expresion -...estoy muy gradecido con ustedes.- corrió hasta donde estaba el salerito y lo abrazó.

-Gracias, Saliere.- la soltó y fue a abrazar a Suiky -Gracias, Suiky...- dijo tiernamente mientras la estrechaba más hacia él, sin intenciones de

soltarla.

Suiky se dejó abrazar -¿Lo ves? Ahora estás contento y yo también lo estoy.- le dijo con cariño abrazándolo también.

-Ehm... sí... nos vemos luego...- dijo Saliere sin muchas intenciones de que la escucharan y comenzó a dar pasitos hacia atrás, mientras ellos se abrazaban.

Finalmente los dejó solos.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

¿Extrañan a Albert? Bueno pues en el siguiente capítulo lo tendremos de regreso.


	10. Capítulo 9

_**.:.:Capítulo diez:.:.**_

Mientras tanto, Albert caminaba por los pasillos del Castillo, respiraba profundo y caminaba despacio… había discutido con Armand acerca de su necedad de no conseguir aceite para su brazo y terminó dejándolo solo en la cocina.

El malhumor se le había bajado a cada paso, y ahora apenas recordaba porqué estaba vagando sin rumbo. Terminó de olvidarlo al escuchar el chillido de un ratón que pasó corriendo entre sus pies, seguido por un gato pardo que casi lo hace caer.

Sin pensarlo, la palita salió corriendo tras los animales, el ratón se escabulló dentro de un estante abierto, seguido por el gato y por el joven que olvidó su condición y al intentar alcanzar al gato terminó de rodillas con la placa atorada en los bordes del mueble.

El gato se detuvo aturdido por el escandaloso golpe del metal y Albert aprovechó para tomarlo entre sus manos. Aunque el animal no tardó mucho en intentar atacar a su presa que se había quedado aterrado arrinconado contra la pared. Se sacudió, bufó, siseó y maulló lo más amenazadoramente que pudo, soltando arañazos y pequeñas mordidas.

Con la suerte de que el salero pasaba cerca de ahí, y escuchó el metal estrellándose y el escándalo gatuno posterior. Alarmada al reconocer el sonido de aquella vez que había caído sobre Albert, corrió hacia donde creyó escucharlo.

-¡Albert!- llamó al ver al joven arrodillado, con la placa atorada, dejando solo espacio entre sus piernas y las paredes del estante.

-¡Sali, ayúdame!- gritó Albert, que seguía tratando de detener al felino.

El salero se acercó y miró como el ratón lograba darse a la fuga por uno de los agujeros, provocando que el gato le soltara a su opresor una mordida verdaderamente fuerte con la que consiguió soltarse y correr tras él.

Pero Saliere estaba suficientemente cerca para detenerlo al salir y apresarlo entre sus brazos, de los cuales trató desesperadamente de zafarse.

-¿Puedes salir?- preguntó la chica que con esfuerzo trataba de detener al gato sin lastimarlo.

-Sí.- dijo Albert entre dientes, soportando el dolor de la mordida. Con mucho cuidado para no irse de espaldas pudo salir tras unos segundos.

Saliere no pudo evitar una exclamación de preocupación al mirar la mano de Albert llena de arañazos y con las marcas de los colmillos del gato sangrándole, y el gato se escapó de un salto ante la inconsciente reacción de la chica de aflojar un poco los brazos.

-Déjalo.- indicó el muchacho, mirándolo alejarse a toda velocidad -Ya no alcanzará al ratón, y seguro encontrará la cocina.

El salerito corrió junto a su amigo y tomó su mano con preocupación.

-¡Hay que curarte!- dejando claro que no era una sugerencia, comenzó a guiarlo de la mano menos magullada hasta el baño de servicio.

-¡E-estoy bien! ¡No te preocupes, yo…- balbuceó Albert antes de dejarse guiar por completo, odiaba preocupar a la chica, pero en realidad la mano le dolía.

Con mucho cuidado ella comenzó a lavar la mano de una muy mansa palita, se quedaron en silencio hasta que ella comenzó a vendarla, cuando el sangrado se había detenido.

-Muchas gracias, Sali.- dijo Albert quedito, en realidad lo que había acumulado en tanto silencio era pena -Sin ti no hubiera podido salvar a ese ratón. Tal vez te parezca muy tonto que quisiera salvarlo, pero es que simplemente reaccioné. Lo vi tan pequeño e indefenso y asustado…

Saliere miró al joven y se sorprendió al verlo más bien apenado, sus mejillas tenían un ligero tono carmín y sus ojos evitaban mirarla.

-…no merecía morir solo porque un gato tuviera hambre, habiendo tanta comida en la cocina.- completó con impotencia. No había podido ni siquiera salvar a un ratoncito él solo, y todo por la maldita placa.

-No fue nada.- sonrió Saliere, mientras terminaba de vendar la mano. Bajó la cabeza decepcionada al notar que Albert aún no la miraba.

-¿Sabes?- desvió el tema para hacerlo pensar en otra cosa -Suiky consiguió que Cecille le diera aceite.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó el muchacho volteando a ver a la chica con completo interés.

Ella asintió.

-¡Qué bueno!- exclamó la palita, aliviado. Ahora Armand no estaría de mal humor ni adolorido.

-¿Tú sabes porqué ella no quería darle nada?- preguntó Saliere antes de taparse la boca, tal vez no era una pregunta del todo discreta.

Albert la miró intrigado.

-Ahora que lo mencionas, no lo sé.- respondió -Supongo que es algo que prefirió no supiéramos.

-Sí, tal vez.- musitó ella, pensativa. -Pero al parecer le alegró mucho que consiguieramos… ¡consiguiera! ¡Que Suiky consiguiera el aceite!

-¡Ajá! ¡Así que fueron las dos!- exclamó Albert contento -¡Lo sabía! Por supuesto que Armand iba a estar contento, si sus dos amigas hicieron algo tan especial por él.

-Yo no hice nada.- susurró el salerito con mucha pena.

La palita acarició con ternura la mejilla de la chica frente a él -Siempre dices eso, pero haces mucho. Seguro al volver a la cocina me preguntarán la razón de estas vendas y yo contestaré que salvamos a un ratoncito de ser devorado por un gato salvaje, y tú dirás "yo no hice nada."

El salerito hizo un puchero, sintiéndose acorralada por tal argumento.

-Tal vez comienzo a ser útil.- musitó.

-Lo eres.- afirmó Albert contento -Y ahora debemos volver a la cocina, seguro que es hora de preparar la cena.

-Sí, no pueden hacerlo sin nosotros.- consintió Saliere animada y feliz, poniéndose de pie aun con la mano vendada entre las suyas -¡Vámonos!

El joven se levantó con ligereza y caminó junto al salerito, olvidándose de todo.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Para quienes extrañaban a Albert tanto como yo, helo ahí.


	11. Capítulo 10

_**.:.:Capítulo once:.:.**_

Armand pensaba en muchas cosas mientras abrazaba a la azucarera, ¿qué habían hecho para conseguir el aceite? Tal vez se habían ganado una enemiga por su culpa. Sólo por ayudarlo. Sólo por su estúpido brazo.

-Suiky... gracias...- repitió en un susurro

-¡De nada, de nada! ¿Oye, porque ese tono? No te habrás creído lo del limpiador, ¿verdad? -sonrió la azucarera contenta.

-Ahora veo que mentían...- dijo tristemente -... pero la verdad es que si me hirió tu comentario sobre la habilidad. Suiky, si yo pudiera...

Armand se mordió los labios, no quería decir nada más.

-... olvídalo...- murmuró al fin

La azucarera lo miró extrañada -¡Oye, no! Dime: ¿si tu pudieras? ¿Qué? ¡Armand! Hey, vamos, mírame a los ojos.- susurró con premura.

Armand miró a su alrededor. Ya no había nadie. Se separó de Suiky y tomó su mejilla mirándola arrepentido -Mi dulce azucarera, si pudiera evitar que se tomaran molestias por mi. Si pudiera hacer que dejaras de preocuparte, yo lo haría.

Los labios de Suiky temblaron, de hecho toda ella lo hizo -Je, no puedes hacerme eso, preocuparme por ti es una de esas cosas que me mantienen ocupada, tú sabrás que las azucareras no tenemos muchos trabajos realmente.- sonrió, se veía precisada a dejar de pensar en... en lo que habría sido.

Armand la abrazó de nuevo -Tendré que buscarte más ocupaciones, entonces.- dijo ya con más ánimo -Serás la asistente de la estufa o...

Suiky le puso el índice en la punta de la nariz -¡Noooouuuu! ¡Me niego! Me he preocupado por ti ya suficientes años como para cambiar de objetivos ahora. Además la estufa hace que se me pegue más el azúcar y me salgan esos odiosos cubitos.

-Ya veo.- dijo el batidor sonriendo -Entonces no puedo hacer nada.- rió un poco -Oye, ¿no es hora de hacer el pan de la cena? Donde estarán Saliere y Albert?

-Mira, que buena pregunta. ¡Estoy segura de que al menos Saliere estaba aquí hace un momento!- frunció el ceño la recordar -Jummm debiste ver como la trataba la aceitera, si no fuera yo de porcelana le habría dirigido algo más que palabras.

-Estoy seguro de eso.- dijo Armand antes de reír de nuevo -Pobre aceitera, ¿qué tan traumada la dejaron?

-En realidad no le hicimos nada.- sonrió inocente -Aunque yo quisiera saber que le hiciste tú- lo miró con seria fijeza.

-¿Yo?- preguntó el batidor con sorpresa -¡Nada! ¡Ella fue la que me desmoralizó... creo que soy quien le ha pedido más aceite, ¡sí!- contestó el batidor nervioso.

-Pues parecia una mujer muy resentida contigo.- comentó la azucarera suspicaz.

-Pues... pues...- el batidor vaciló un poco, finalmente se quedó callado un momento. Suspiró después de un rato, y miró a la azucarera con un dejo de tristeza -Yo no tengo la culpa de que la aceitera de haya fijado en mi, pero supongo que sí tengo algo de culpa al haberla rechazado tan... terminantemente.-

-¡Lo sabía! Sabía que no podía ser normal esa aferración. ¡Ay, Armand! ¿Qué vamos a hacer contigo?- le dijo jugueteando con una rondanita ligeramente suelta en el brazo del batidor.

-No hagas eso... por favor...- dijo Armand mirando nerviosamente como aquellos dedos jugueteaban con su rondana suelta -...yo... ¡Lo siento! No recuerdo haber hecho nada en especial para llamar su atención.

-Jummm debieron ser esas sonrisas tuyas. Demasiado encantadoras.- dijo ella como analizando cualidades con un bien ensayado disfraz de poco interés, sus dedos seguían entretenidos con la rondanita.

-¿Tú crees?- dijo el batidor tras un suspiro -Ni hablar. Me alegra mucho que lo hayan arreglado. Estoy muy agradecido, de verdad.

La rondanita comenzó a amenazar con caerse, Suiky seguía jugando con ella -¿Ya no te duele?

-No, ya n... ¡Suiky! Por favor...- dijo Armand alarmado, tomando la mano de la azucarera para que dejara de jugar con él -...si me rompo...

Suiky acarició la mano de Armand y comenzó a atornillar la rondana hasta que estuvo perfectamente fija en sus sitio -¡Listo! Solo estaba jugando, Armand.- se paró de puntitas y le beso la mejilla -No puedes romperte, y aunque así fuera nunca permitiré que dejes de servir.- sonrió.

Armand exhaló aliviado -Disculpa es que... la idea me pone nervioso.- tomó la mano de la azucarera y la besó galantemente -Muchas gracias por el mantenimiento, bella dama.

Suiky se sonrojó separándose de él -Yo… yo… ¡Voy a buscar a Saliere, no tardo!- sonrió y salio corriendo.

Armand la miró alejarse con tristeza... ¿hasta cuándo podría mirarla?

¿Cuando la vería dar la vuelta y marcharse por última vez? Se golpeó la frente con frustración, no debía pensar en esas cosas.

Fue a buscar lo que necesitaban para el pan de la cena, aprovechando su recién recuperada movilidad.

-¡Un gatito!- escuchó exclamar a Suiky, desde fuera de la cocina. No pudo evitar sonreir.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Ese gatito es malo, azucarera!


	12. Capítulo 11

**.:.:Capítulo once:.:.**

Calor.

En plena mañana los alrededores del horno despedían una tibieza que ya pocos podían sentir. Por desgracia a medida que avanzaba el día aquella tibieza se iba volviendo un abrasador calor.

-¡Aich! ¿Cómo aguantan? Me estoy sofocando- Se quejo una servilleta que perdía el tiempo por ahí, enfadada por no haber sido requerida en el desayuno ahora buscaba con quien desquitarse.

Suiky la miró con fastidio, Armand la había citado y ahora lo esperaba.

-Si tanto te molesta, ¿qué haces aquí?- se escuchó una voz tras ellas, ambas chicas voltearon y se encontraron con una fuerte mirada de reproche del batidor del castillo.

La servilleta apenada simplemente salió corriendo, a pesar de lo mal que le caía Armand era el segundo al mando en la cocina, y ella solo estaba haraganeando por ahí.

Armand sonrió en cuanto la servilleta se esfumó y miró triunfante a su amiga.

Suiky suspiró observándolo. En realidad aquel lugar le parecía acogedor y la temperatura que ya apenas sentía en las manos y en la cara era tan agradable.

-Jijiji te tardaste.- sonrió ella –Dime, ¿qué necesitas como para citarme en el horno? Créeme: no es un lugar romántico- bromeó.

-¿No lo es?- preguntó Armand haciendo un puchero -He vivido engañado.

El batidor volvió a sonreír tras una pequeña mirada de reproche de la azucarera -Tenemos una tarea nada romántica: sabes que a nuestra invitada le gustan tus bollos y nuestra querida pala ha tenido a bien tirar los de ésta mañana en un giro mal calculado, así que debemos preparar más.

Suiky se echó a reir –Pobrecito, ya imagino su cara. Bueeeno, ¡entonces manos a la obra!-exclamó emprendedora.

-¿Has visto la pala para panes?- preguntó con tono inocente encontrando detenido su emprendedor impulso al no encontrar un elemento indispensable.

-¿La pala para panes?- repitió Armand la pregunta mientras buscaba a su alrededor -Ya debería estar limpia de regreso en su lugar.- tras unos segundos más sin verla refunfuñó algunas cosas intelegibles.

-Voy a buscar a los friegaplatos.- gruñó mientras se alejaba.

"La pala…" pensó con cierta melancolía.

Acarició la superficie del horno. "La hija del panadero"... tantos recuerdos.

Se sentó al lado del horno y observó el ir y venir, a pesar de todo algunas cosas siempre se veían igual.

Sus pensamientos volaron a un pasado que hoy parecía un sueño lejano...

-Despacio… despacio…

Repetía una niña mientras deslizaba con sumo cuidado su pala de madera bajo la charola de panes que se cocía en el horno, por desgracia se atoró y al tratar de desatorarla solo logró voltear la charola dentro del hormo.

-¡No!- gimió acongojada mientras un hombre se asomaba.

-Otra media docena que hechas a perder.

Gruñó él mientras sacaba los bollos llenos de ceniza arrojándolos a un costal, entregó de nuevo la pala a la niña y se llevó el costal.

La pequeña permaneció recargada en el horno con la mirada baja, había trabajado toda la mañana en una docena de bollos y ya había arruinado la mitad. Su padre no le enseñaría a preparar pasteles hasta que aprendiera a hacer pan y aquello no le salía.

Se sentía triste pero el calor del horno a su espalda parecía reconfortarla, fue cuando los escuchó: murmullos de los otros chicos

"Tonta."

"Los bollos son lo más sencillos"

"Jijiji, mira que voltearlos."

"¡Bah! Seguro sabían mal de todas maneras."

"Jejejeje, yo creo que estaban crudos."

Las voces le llegaban con claridad a pesar del volumen y la distancia, con sinceridad quizá algunos comentarios no eran más que sus propios pensamientos. Sintió sus manos apretar el mango de la pala, los murmullos seguían e incluso se presentó un estallido de risas

"Cállense…"

La niña levanto la mirada: sentía las mejillas calientes, la garganta le dolía con esa inconfundible sensación de estar conteniendo el llanto, los chicos ahora reían mirándola claramente, sus susurros se repetían en la mente de la niña con mordacidad.

"Cállense…"

De repente sus ojos se llenaron de rabia, blandió la pala y golpeo la cabeza de uno de ellos que cayó dolorido

-¡CÁLLENSE!

Gritó finalmente al tiempo que repartía golpes con la pala, los chicos asustados se dispersaron rápidamente aunque sin lograr salvarse de algún palazo.

Justo en aquel instante entraba el encantador Lumiere seguido de un niño cuya atención fue llamada inmediatamente por la corredera, al reconocer a los implicados no dudó en acercarse. Le fue necesario esquivar algunos palazos pero al final logró sostener las manos que empuñaban la madera.

-Suiky…

Pronunció bajito con la mirada preocupada, su mente elucubraba ya sobre lo que había pasado.

La niña lo miró al reconocer aquella voz entre lágrimas de rabia… soltó la pala y se echó a llorar en el pecho del chico.

-Siguen sin salirme- sollozó

-Tranquila, ya te saldrán.-Sonrió él.

La pala en el suelo, sus brazos alrededor de ella, pasados unos minutos Suiky se separo de él.

-Sí, ¿verdad? Perdona.- Sonrió aún con los ojos vidriosos

-No hay problema.- dijo él feliz, limpiándole un poco de harina de la mejilla.

La niña se estiró como sacando todo lo malo dentro de ella antes de agacharse a recoger su pala.

-¡Muy bIen! ¡ésta vez no se caerán!- exclamó radiante, Armand la miró pensativo.

-¿Qué piensas? – preguntó ella.

-Creo que a partir de ahora te tendrán miedo.- dijo señalando la pala y ambos empezaron a reír…

-Suiky… Suiiiiikyyyy… ¡SUIKY!

La azucarera dio un brinquito al ser devuelta a la actualidad por una voz conocida. Armand la miraba con una sonrisa condescendiente y la pala en las manos.

-Tuve que regañar un par de lavaplatos, pero aquí está.- declaró entregándosela ceremoniosamente.

-Pobres lavaplatos.- dijo Suiky melodramática tomando la pala y empezó a juntar los demás ingredientes.

-¿En qué pensabas?- preguntó Armand tras mirarla unos momentos en silencio.

-En nada importante.- mintió la chica sonrojada.

"Solamente en que la hija del panadero y el aprendiz de Lumiere no han cambiado mucho que digamos." Pensó al mirar que todo estuviera dispuesto.

-Me falta sal, ¿y Saliere?- acotó mirando a Armand con decepción.

-No lo sé.- respondió él extrañado de que lo miraran de esa forma.

-¿Quieres que haga más bollos y no me trajiste sal?- lo regañó ella.

-¡Sí, señora! ¡A la orden señora! – Se cuadró el batidor antes de irse marchando -¡Un! ¡Dos! ¡Un! ¡Dos!

-No hemos cambiado nada.- se dijo Suiky sonriendo mientras miraba a Armand alejarse.

* * *

¿Y en dónde está el salero? Averíguenlo en el próximo capítulo.


End file.
